A Certain Zero's Teleporter
by Kirihime
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after the end of the show. Touma's finally settling back into the stride of things. But what happens when he begins to develop feelings for Kuroko? And what will Kuroko do when she feels herself less attracted to her Onee-sama and more attracted to Touma? ToumaxKuroko Rated M for later content. Reviews are welcome.
1. An Encounter With a Certain Teleporter

Kamijo Touma opened his eyes, looking around the room. He was sleeping on the ground in his student dorm. "Morning already?" He stood up and stretched. He rubbed his hand through his hair. His hair was a dark blue and spiky. He hated sleeping on the floor, but do to a certain person, he had no choice. He walked over to his bed, looking down at the girl sleeping in it. She had light blue hair and wore pink pajamas. Touma poked her. "Hey, Index. It's time to wake up." Index shifted a little but didn't wake up. "Hey! Index!" He pushed her a little harder.

Index's eyes popped open and she shot up. "Touma?" she asked, looking around. Her green eyes stared at Touma. She yawned and stood up.

"I'm going to prepare breakfast." Touma said, walking away. "Get dressed." He yelled back. "And why does it take me yelling at you to wake you up?" he mumbled to himself. He walked into the kitchen and took out some equipment. He turned on the stove and started to fry an egg.

Index stood up, yawning. She donned her usual attire. She wore a nun's outfit called "The Walking Church". It was white with gold trim. It protects it's wearer from any physical harm. Or at least it used to. That was before it came into contact with a certain zero's Imagine Breaker. Now it is held together by pins.

The Imagine Breaker is a power that resides in Touma's right hand. He is able to use this hand to cancel out any supernatural abilities. This includes esper and magician abilities. He was able to save Index's life using the Imagine Breaker. The church had put a seal on her, so that she couldn't use magic. They tricked two magicians into wiping Index's memory every year. Index holds 103,000 grimoires. These are books that possess secret knowledge on many types of magic. Index memorized all 103,000 of them with her "perfect memorization" ability. Although Index was still part of the English Puritan Church, the church left her in Touma's care. So she has been staying with Touma ever since he saved her.

They sat down and ate in relative silence. "I have school today. What are you going to do while I'm gone?" Touma asked, finishing a glass of milk.

"I'll just wait her and play with sphinx. But you better take me somewhere when you get back!" Index said, turning her head. Sphinx was a brown and white stray cat that Index found. She took the cat in and named it "sphinx".

Touma stood up. "Well, see you later, Index." He smiled and waved at her as he walked out of the door.

She smiled and waved back. "See you after school! Hurry home!" She yelled after him. The door closed behind Touma. He turned around and locked the door.

School had gone just like usual. He had daydreamed some and been reprimanded by his teacher, Komoe. It didn't help that she looked like a child with pink hair and pink eyes. "I guess I'll grab something to eat before I go home. Or should I go get Index first? Then again, she eats so much that I don't think my wallet could handle it." He was walking down one of the more crowded streets in Academy City.

Academy City is a city of science. The technology used in this city is around twenty years more advanced than what the rest of the world uses. Most people here are "espers". Espers and people who have special abilities awakened through scientific or other means. There are six rankings in Academy City's system. Level zero through level six. Level zeroes have no abilities. Level one through level six progress from the weakest abilities to the strongest. Nobody has ever achieved level six. There are currently seven level fives in Academy City. Touma is a level zero. Even though he has the Imagine Breaker, the system scan doesn't detect it as an ability, therefore he is given level zero.

"Sphinx! Sphinx, wait up!"

Touma looked up. He swore that he just heard Index's voice. Probably just my imagination. He continued walking.

"Sphinx!"

He turned his head. A girl in a white nun's outfit was chasing a brown and white cat around.

"Index?" Touma asked. She was drawing a lot of attention. Most people had stopped and were now staring at the site.

"Touma!" Index ran up to him. "Hurry! I need you to help me catch Sphinx!" She said urgently.

"Such misfortune." Touma mumbled. He handed Index his bag. "Leave it to me!" He yelled as he started chasing the cat. Index smiled and waved after him. He ran down various streets, chasing the agile cat around. Everywhere he went, people stared at the boy who was chasing the cat. "Come on Sphinx! Wait!" He yelled, still running.

Before he knew it, he was in the school district for girls' schools. "Oh crap. This is where the rich girls' schools are. I hope I don't draw too much attention." He looked around. There were only girl's around in their uniforms, watching him as he chased Sphinx. "Such Misfortune." He chased Sphinx in front of the dorms for one of the schools. Sphinx ran by the door, while a girl stepped behind Sphinx. "Ah!" Touma let out before he ran into the girl. He opened his eyes. "Ouch." He was on top of a girl with pink hair. Her hair was pulled into twin tails. "Shirai?" Touma asked, recognizing the girl.

Kuroko looked up at him. "Kamijo?" She looked at the position they were in. "Would you mind getting off of me?" She asked kindly. _Why is my heart beating faster?_ Touma sensed murderous intent behind her kindness.

The door to the dorm opened and a girl walked out. Something fell to the ground next to them. They both looked. "Gekota?" Touma asked, recognizing the character the cellphone was based off of. He looked up, as did Kuroko.

A girl with short brown hair stood there, speechless. "Y-You… K-Kuroko…" She stumbled. "What…" She took a step back, electricity flickering around her head.

Touma jumped up, grabbing Kuroko's hand and bringing her up as well. "This isn't what it looks like. I just bumped into her!" He said, defending himself.

"You expect me to believe that!?" Mikoto yelled. She grabbed at the electricity around her head. It formed a ball in her hand, electricity sparking all around it. She threw it at Touma. The area around them burst with a bright light. The smoke started clearing as a gentle breeze blew.

Kuroko looked up. "Kamij-"She stopped, staring in wonder. "How…?" She whispered.

Touma stood there, his right hand held out in front of him. He was completely unscathed. He looked up at her. "This isn't the place to be doing that, Misaka." He put his hand down.

"Ah!" Misaka yelled. "Why don't my shocks work on you!?" She stomped her foot on the ground, ranting.

Kuroko stared at the boy. He's able to block onee-sama's electricity. That time that he was in our room, I couldn't teleport him out. The rumor of the boy who has the ability to cancel other abilities… He couldn't be…

"Ah… Onee-sama." Kuroko said. Mikoto stopped her stomping and ranting and looked over to Kuroko.

"What is it, Kuroko?"

"Kamijo is telling the truth, Onee-sama. He just bumped into me by accident." Kuroko explained. "It's not his fault."

"Well, if you say so. But I still don't like him." She said, turning her head away.

"Oh, I know." Kuroko said happily. She looked at Touma. "How about you treat me to tea to make up for it?"

"Treat you?" Touma asked. "Like a date?"

Kuroko's smile dropped. "N-no! Not like a date! Not at all! It's just a way to make up for running into me!" Her face felt hot.

"Okay, okay." Touma said. "Let's go." He looked at Misaka. "Would you like to come to, Biribiri?"

"My name's Misaka Mikoto!" She yelled. "And yes, I'll come to make sure that you don't do anything weird to Kuroko."

"Great!" Kuroko said happily. Sheesh. I wanted to be alone with kamijo to talk to him about his ability and that rumor. Well, I guess that can wait. Anyways, since it's onee-sama, it's okay.

The three walked down the streets, looking for a good place. They finally settled on a fancy looking coffee shop with an outdoor seating area. The tables were covered with cloths and they had umbrellas over the table to block the sunlight.

Kuroko and Mikoto ordered some expensive-sounding tea. Touma just settled for what Kuroko had gotten. "Misaka looked uncomfortably at Touma. "Hm? Something the matter, Misaka?" He asked, noticing her awkwardness.

"No. It's nothing." Misaka said, looking down at her tea. Most people were staring at them. Considering that there were only girls around, it was strange to see Touma there. It was especially strange to see him drinking tea with Tokiwadai students, and not only Tokiwadai students, but the Ace of Tokiwadai, Misaka Mikoto.

Touma looked around, noticing the stares. He looked at Kuroko. "Um, Shirai. Is it just me or is everybody staring at us?" He asked, raising his cup of tea and taking a sip.

"Well you are drinking tea with the Ace of Tokiwadai, Misaka Mikoto onee-sama. Plus, it's not exactly normal to see boys around here. All the schools in this district are for girls only." She explained, gracefully sipping her tea. "Well, this had been great, but it looks like it's almost curfew. We'll have to excuse ourselves now." She said politely.

Kuroko and Mikoto stood up. "Thanks for the tea, Kamijo." Kuroko said.

"Yeah, thanks." Misaka mumbled as they walked away.

Touma stared after Kuroko as she tried to cling to Misaka, who just pushed her away. I hadn't noticed when she was threatening me about Misaka, but she's actually cute… and nice at that. He smiled and took a look at the bill. He put his cup down, took out his wallet and opened it. His gaze drifted back to the bill. "Such misfortune." He said, lowering his head.

Touma walked back home, his head low. "I was glad that I was able to have tea with shirai, but it was so expensive. Shirai's really nice and sweet compared to Misaka. I hope I get to see her again soon." He said to himself, cheering up a little.

He unlocked the door to his room and opened it. "I'm home!" He said, closing the door behind him. "Huh?" He looked up. Index was standing there with Sphinx by her feet. She was tapping her foot and had a very irritated look on her face. "Is something wrong Index?"

"You never came back, Touma. I had to go and search for over an hour, by myself, to find Sphinx!" She yelled angrily. She jumped on Touma's back, biting the top of his head.

"Such Misfortune!" Touma yelled.


	2. A Certain Teleporter's Curiosity

Kuroko barely got any sleep that night. Why did my heart beat so fast when Kamijo was on top of me? She had stayed up most of the night thinking about Touma. He's just a lousy man. Besides, I already have Onee-sama. That's enough… right? She buried her face in her pillow, mumbling. Oh yeah. I should go out with Onee-sama today to get him off of my mind. It'll be like a date!

She got up out of bed and opened the curtains. Morning light flooded in through the open window. There was no school today, so they could do as they pleased until curfew. "Onee-sama!" She said as she nudged Mikoto. "Wake up, Onee-sama!"

Mikoto slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, than took a look around. "Kuroko?" She asked, looking in her direction. "Oh? It's morning already?" She stood up and stretched. She walked over to her dresser and started to put on her uniform. Kuroko did the same.

Kuroko glanced to Mikoto as they were changing. I wonder if Onee-sama has feelings for Kamijo? Wait, what am I thinking!? I'm supposed to go out today to forget about him for now. Until I can talk to him alone and find out what that power of his is.

Mikoto looked over to Kuroko. "Something wrong, Kuroko?" She asked, noticing her blank look. "You look like you're spacing out or something."

"No, no. It's nothing Onee-sama." Kuroko said, putting on her best smile. "Oh, I know. We have the day off of school today, so how about we go out?" She asked innocently.

"Sounds good to me." Mikoto said, putting her shoes on. "It's bad to waste a day off anyways." She said. She walked over to the mirror and brushed her hair. After she was done, Kuroko did the same.

They walked down the streets in a different part of the city. Their first hour was spent looking through a few different clothing stores, with Kuroko recommending many mature outfits for Mikoto. Eventually, they settled on the clothes they both wanted and walked out of the store, both holding a bag.

"Man, that was nice." Mikoto said, smiling. "Should we check out another store? Or maybe get something to eat next? What do you think, Kuroko?" Mikoto asked, looking over to the girl. She seemed to be spacing out again.

"Hm?" Kuroko looked at Mikoto. "Oh. How about we get something to eat? I've built up an appetite from walking around." She said politely. Damn. I was thinking about Kamijo again. I've really got to stop that. The whole reason I'm out with Onee-sama right now is to forget about him.

They settled on a small ramen sit-in ramen shop. Misaka chose a table for two and Kuroko sat across from her. Their conversation slipped to a few different topics. From school, to Kuroko's Judgment duties. Their food arrived, two large bowls of ramen. They clapped their hands together. "Idatakimasu." They said together, before starting to eat.

"Ah! That was good!" Mikoto said as they left the shop. They started walking down the street again.

"Yes, it was quite filling." Kuroko said, walking close to Mikoto. She glanced back at the shop.

"Hm? Shirai?" A voice said from behind them.

They both turned. Touma was standing there, holding a bag in his left hand. "Ah. I knew it was you, Shirai." He glanced to Mikoto. "You're with her, Misaka?" Well, I guess I do get to see Shirai again. Maybe my misfortune is starting to lessen.

Kuroko stared at him for a second. She smiled and waved at him. "Oh. What a coincidence meeting you here, Kamijo." She said. Her heartbeat picked up. There it is again. Why is he here? I'm supposed to not be thinking about him right now. I guess if I was alone, I could ask him about his power. But… She looked at Mikoto. That's not possible right now. Oh, I know! "Well, we should really be on our way now, right Onee-sama?" She asked, smiling at Mikoto.

"Huh? Oh yeah." They turned to walk away. When Misaka had turned around, Kuroko took out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled something on the piece of paper and shoved it into Touma's hands. Touma looked at it them back up to Kuroko. But she was already back by Mikoto's side.

Touma unfolded to the piece of paper. It read: "Meet me at Izuki's Coffee Shop in two hours. It's right down the street from here." He looked up and, sure enough, saw the sign for the shop. "Well, I guess I have nothing to do anyways. Might as well wait there." He walked into the coffee shop , got a coffee and sat down at a table in the back.

Kuroko looked at the time on her phone. It was ten minutes before she was supposed to meet with Touma. "Onee-sama. I just remembered I had some Judgment work to take care of."

"Oh, really? That's a shame. It was fun walking around shopping." She took a few steps forward and looked back. "See you back home, Kuroko." She said waving at her.

Kuroko waved back. "Yes, see you Onee-sama." When Misaka turned around, Kuroko teleported away. She was on the roof of a building. If I teleport my way over there, I should be able to make it in time. After about twenty teleports, she stood in front of the coffee shop. She walked in and looked around. She spotted Touma sitting at a table in the back, reading a book.

Touma looked up as Kuroko took a seat across from him. "Oh, Shirai. Nice to see you again."

"Yes, quite nice." Kuroko said, her heart pounding again. Calm down, Kuroko.

"So," Touma started. Kuroko looked back up at him. "what did you want to talk about?" he asked, taking a sip from the coffee sitting in front of him.

"Oh, right." Kuroko said, remembering the reason she called him out here. "I wanted to ask you about your ability."

"Ability? I'm a level zero." Touma said, holding out his hands.

"Don't give me that." Kuroko said impatiently. "Back when you were in my room, I couldn't teleport you out. Onee-sama's electricity doesn't work on you. You obviously have some strange ability." She stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, that." Touma said, as if it had slipped his mind that he even had the Imagine Breaker. "That would be my right hand. It's called the Ima-" He was cut off by Kuroko's phone ringing.

Kuroko took out her phone and looked at the number. "Excuse me a second." She said as she answered her phone. "Uiharu?" She sat there for a minute, listening. "Fine, I got it. She said, hanging up the phone. "Sorry, Kamijo. Some Judgment Business came up. We'll continue this another time. For now, though, let's trade cellphone numbers."

"Okay." Touma said, taking out his phone. They exchanged numbers, than Kuroko waved goodbye and teleported out. "Oh yeah, I forgot that she was a teleporter." He stood up. "Well, might as well go home now."

Kuroko teleported into an alleyway. She started to walk down it, turning a few times. "I believe Uiharu said that the troublemakers were around here." She rounded a corner and saw three guys sitting there.

One of them had a shaved head and ear piercings. He was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt and jeans. The one who sat next to him had on a blue jacket, with the left sleeve ripped off, revealing a long tattoo on his arm of a dragon. He wore black pants. He had long, greasy hair. The third had short red hair and a cigarette in his mouth. He had brown pants on with a white shirt. They all looked up as she approached. "Oh," the one with the red hair started. "What do we have here? You lost little girl? I bet we can help you." They all stood up.

Kuroko pulled out the green armband with white stripes and the shield on it that identified her as a member of judgment and put it on her arm. "I'm from Judgment. I guess you three are the troublemakers around here who have been harassing girls." She spoke calmly.

"So what if we are?" The greasy-haired guy asked. "Do you really think you can do anything about it?" He held out his hand towards her and shot a green wave of energy from it. Kuroko simply teleported into the air. "A teleporter?" He said. "First time seeing one." She teleported behind the one with the shaved head. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"You three are under arrest. If you try to resist, I'll have to use force." She looked around at them. The greasy-haired guy seemed to be the only one who wasn't a level zero.

The guy with red hair smiled. He pulled a sheet off of something. Underneath it, there was a large stereo. He flipped the switch on it. The speaker started to emanate a high pitched sound. Kuroko grabbed her head and fell to her knees. The sound made her head throb. "That is… Capacity Down? How?"

Capacity Down was made by Skillout. To level zeroes, it was just a high pitched sound. But it messed with espers brainwaves and made their abilities hard to control. She looked up at the other esper who was just smiling at her. "How are you…?" She started holding onto her head.

"What was that?" He asked. He pointed to his ears. Kuroko could barely see to black things in them. "Earplugs. I put them in right before he turned it on. Now I can be near Capacity Down and still use my powers."

Damn. What am I going to do?

Touma walked down the street, thinking. How do I feel about Shirai? When it was just the two of us talking, my heart beat picked up. I wonder if she's going out with anybody? I doubt it, considering how attached she seems to be to Misaka. But if she's like that towards her, does that mean I don't have a chance?

He stopped in front of any alleyway, looking around. "What's that?" He asked out loud. There was nobody else around, but he could hear a faint, high pitched noise coming from somewhere. He looked down the alleyway. "Here?" He started to walk down it.

The red-haired man grabbed Kuroko and held her up. "What are you going to do?" Kuroko asked, strained.

The guy with the shaved head looked over to the greasy-haired guy. "What do you think, Saito?"

"I don't know, Jun. Maybe we should have a little fun with her. Right, Isao?" Saito asked the red-haired man.

"Yeah, why not?" He replied, bringing her over to them. Saito lifted up the sweater vest that she wore.

"Don't…" Kuroko tried to resist, but with Capacity Down on, it was impossible. They started laughing.

Saito looked over to the guy with the shaved head. "Ichiro, you want first or what?"

"Don't mind if do." Ichiro replied. He started to lift up Kuroko's shirt.

"Shirai!" A voice yelled, followed by running footsteps. The three guys and Kuroko looked up just as Touma reached them. He punched Ichiro, sending him stumbling back. His head hit a piece of metal on the wall and knocked him unconscious.

"What the...?" Saito said, swinging at Touma. He jumped back, avoiding the punch. Isao threw Kuroko to the ground, where she struggled to sit up.

Isao punched Touma in the stomach, doubling him over. He quickly recovered and sent a fast right hook to Isao's face. He backed up from the blow. Touma picked up a part of a pipe that was lying on the ground and threw it at Isao. The piece of metal struck him in the side of the head, rendering him unconscious.

"Damn you!" Saito yelled, holding out his hand. He shot the green blast from his hand again. It sped towards Touma. He stuck out his right hand, negating the blast. "What the hell?" Saito yelled as Touma rushed him. "If you're an esper, than why isn't Capacity Down working?" Touma sent a hard punch to his temple. Saito backed up, struggling to stand. He shook a little, than collapsed on the ground.

Touma looked at the speaker. "Capacity Down?" He ran over and flipped the switch on the side. The sound stopped. He rushed to Kuroko's side. "Shirai! Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" He asked, worriedly.

Kuroko just stared at him in wonder. "I'm fine." She said slowly. "Thank you for saving me." She tried to stand up, but fell back down, holding her ankle. She looked at it. There a purple bruise on it. "It hurts." She said. Touma sighed.

"Fine. Then…" He picked up Kuroko, carrying her princess-style. "There we go." He said. He started the walk back to the Tokiwadai dorms.

Kuroko just stared at him, a deep blush on her face. Do I really feel that way about Kamijo?

Touma looked at her and smiled, which only caused her to blush more and look away. Man, carrying Shirai like this is nice, but it's kind of embarrassing.


	3. A Relationship With a Certain Teleporter

Touma carried Kuroko all the way back to the Tokiwadai dorms. Luckily, nobody else was around when he came in, carrying Kuroko princess-style. Touma walked up the stairs and opened the door to Kuroko's room. It was empty.

"Good." Kuroko said. "Onee-sama isn't back yet. I don't know how I would explain this situation to her if she saw us." Touma walked in, closing the door behind him. He set Kuroko down on her bed and grabbed a first-aid kit. He wrapped the bandage around her ankle, making Kuroko wince in pain for a second.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay, Shirai?" Touma asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Kuroko reassured him. Touma sat down on the bed next to her. Kuroko glance at her phone. "There's only ten minutes until curfew. I hope Onee-sama gets back soon or she'll get in trouble with the dorm manager." She turned to glance at Touma.

They caught each other's eyes and just stared. Kuroko looked at the boy who had saved her. _He was really brave, but really stupid. I'd say that he just got lucky in that fight. He rushed in without even thinking about it. But maybe it's those dumb actions that made me fall for him like this. Yes. I'm sure how I feel about him now._

Touma stared into her eyes. _I really do feel this way about Shirai, huh? Before, I had never really seen her as a love interest. She seemed so obsessed with Misaka. But now… I really do feel this way towards her._

Kuroko opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. _Come on, Kuroko! Just say it!_ She leaned in closer to Touma. "Kamijo…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I… I…" She built up her confidence, nudging herself forward. "I love you, Kamijo!" She said. She closed her eyes, expecting to be shot down. _He's in love with Onee-sama probably. He wouldn't be interested in someone like me._

"I…" Touma started. _I didn't think that she would confess to me. If she hadn't, though, I would have, eventually. _He swallowed. "I love you to, Shirai!" He said, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Kuroko's eyes widened. A few tears fell from them, but they weren't because she was sad. They were tears of joy. She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around him. After a minute, they separated. They were both just staring into each other's eyes, smiles on their faces. Kuroko closed her eyes and leaned forward. Touma smiled and started to lean into her. Their lips were only centimeters apart. They both stopped, hearing footsteps from the hall. "Oh no!" Kuroko said, panicking. "That must be Onee-sama. We have to hide you!" She grabbed him and started to push him under her bed. "Just wait here until Onee-sama goes to sleep." She said quickly. "When she falls asleep, I'll help you sneak out of the dorms."

Touma got into the uncomfortably small space underneath the bed. "Such misfortune." He mumbled.

The door to the room opened. "Kuroko? You're back already? I thought you had Judgment work to take care of." Mikoto said, walking in the room. She walked over to her dresser and took out her pajamas.

"Oh, I finished it rather quickly. I… had some help." Kuroko said, searching for the words.

"Really? That's good. Well, I'm taking my shower first." She said. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Kuroko looked under her bed. "Are you okay Kamijo?" She asked.

He was fine despite it being uncomfortable. "Yeah, I'm okay. Oh, and since we're going out now, you can call me Touma." He smiled at her.

Kuroko blushed a little. "Okay… Touma." She said shyly. "Then you can call me Kuroko."

"Okay, Kuroko." He said. They smiled, staring at each other's eyes.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kuroko poked Touma. He had started to doze off. His eyes opened and he looked to his side. Kuroko was crouched by the side of the bed. "Onee-sama is asleep. Come on." She said quietly.

Touma squeezed his way out of the bed. He stood up, his foot hitting the edge of the bed, making him lose his balance. He fell onto the bed, Kuroko under him. They both just looked at each other. Touma stood up quickly. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered.

Kuroko went under the covers, looking the other way. Her face was flushed. "I… didn't mind." She mumbled. She patted the bed. "Lay down for a second. Let's talk."

Touma's face turned red. He took of his shoes and got under the covers, next to Kuroko. At first, neither of them said anything. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Touma asked nervously.

"I wanted to finish our conversation from earlier. About your ability." Kuroko said.

"Ah, that." Touma said, feeling a little less nervous. Kuroko turned onto her side, facing him. "My power is in my right hand. It's called 'Imagine Breaker'." He started. "It has the ability to negate any supernatural powers, whether it's esper abilities or magic."

"But… if you have a power like that, then why are you a level zero?" She asked.

"The system scan doesn't detect my Imagine Breaker. Because of that, I was given level zero." Touma said, smiling. "I don't mind, though."

Kuroko just looked at him for a second, than closed her eyes to think. _Imagine Breaker? I've never heard of that. What an interesting ability._

"Kuroko?" Touma whispered. He shook her a little. She had fallen asleep. "She fell asleep, huh? Crap. I'm getting really tired to. If I just close my eyes for a minute, it won't hurt."

* * *

Kuroko opened her eyes. Morning light slipped into the room through the curtains. Kuroko rolled over, and her eyes widened. Touma was sleeping there, next to her. He face turned a deep shade of red. She smiled at him, and touched his face with her finger.

Touma moved a little. His eyes opened and he looked up at Kuroko. He sat up. "Kuroko? What happened?" He looked down and saw that they were both in the same bed. His face flushed. He stood up, jumping out of the bed. "I'm sorry. Really. I just meant to close my eyes for a minute." He said, holding his hands in front of him.

Kuroko blushed a little and looked away. "I didn't mind. After all, we're going out now." She looked at Misaka sleeping and gasped. "We have to get you out of here quickly! If Onee-sama wakes up and you're here, or if the Dorm Manager comes to do a morning check, I'll be in a lot of trouble." She opened the door to the hallway and looked around. Nobody was there. She grabbed Touma's hand and led him out.

They got down to the entrance. "Oh yeah." Touma said. "Do you have any plans for today, Kuroko?"

Kuroko thought for a second. "No, nothing in particular."

"Then how about going on our first date?" Touma asked.

Kuroko smiled and nodded. "Of course! But we've got to keep the fact that we're dating a secret from my friends. If they find out, they'll be all over me with embarrassing questions." Kuroko said.

"Yeah, I think my friends would freak out if they knew I had a girlfriend. Well then, let's meet up at that coffee shop at 11 o' clock. Sound good?" He smiled.

"Yes!" Kuroko said excitedly. Touma ran out, waving back at her. She waved until she couldn't see him anymore, then raced back upstairs. She looked at her clock. _Just the time to wake up._

She woke up Mikoto and they went through their morning routine. Misaka looked at her phone. "What should we do today, Kuroko? Maybe we should hang out with Uiharu and Saten?" She looked over to Kuroko who was in a dreamy state. She snapped out of it.

"What?" Kuroko asked. "Oh, right. Sorry, Onee-sama, but I have plans for today." She said, trying act nonchalant.

"Really? Where are you going?" Mikoto asked, looking at her curiously.

"Did I say plans? I meant to say that I have to do some paperwork for Judgment, so I'll be busy most of the day."

"That so?" Mikoto asked, walking towards the door. "Well, I guess I'll hang out with Uiharu and Saten. See you later, Kuroko." Mikoto walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"It's a shame I have to wear my uniform off campus, but I guess this'll have to do." She said, observing herself in the mirror. She sprayed on a bit of perfume. She looked at the clock. "I guess I'll just walk around until it's time." She said to herself, leaving the room.

* * *

"Just give me a second to explain!" Touma yelled, throwing Index off of his head. The second he came home, she attacked him.

"Well?" Index asked, flames in her eyes.

"I was staying over at a friend's place and I forgot to call." Touma said casually. _Crap. I can't believe I fell asleep at Kuroko's. I can't tell Index that I was sleeping with a girl in the girl's dorms of an all-girls school. She'll kill me._

"What friend?" Index asked, growing angrier.

"Uh…" Touma stumbled for a second. "Tchumikado." He said, his friends name being the first one to come to mind. Index didn't look like she bought it, but seemed to accept the answer anyways. "Well, I have to go take a shower and change. I'll be going out for a bit." He handed Index some money. "You can just grab some fast food for lunch." He ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Index watched him run to the bathroom. She looked at the money in her hands. "Stupid Touma." She mumbled.

* * *

Touma got to the shop thirty minutes early. He sat down at the same table as before, sipping a coffee. He looked at his cellphone. _Only about a minute left before my first date with Kuroko._ He smiled, thinking about her. He finished his coffee and threw it in the garbage. Just then, the door to the shop opened.

Touma looked over and, sure enough, Kuroko walked in. She walked up to him. "Sorry, did I keep you waiting, Touma?" She asked, a little nervous.

"No, I just got here." Touma said casually. "Well, shall we?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes!" Kuroko said excitedly.

They started to walk down the street side by side. Touma looked at Kuroko's hand. Then he looked at his right hand. _I wonder if she would be fine with holding hands…_ He softly held her hand in his.

Kuroko jumped a little, startled. She looked at Touma who was just looking ahead, smiling. She smiled and held onto his hand as well.

Their date went like any other date. First, they stopped at an arcade where Touma had bad luck with just about every game her played. Then they went to see a movie. They both felt kind of awkward when the kissing scene played. They went shopping in a few stores, Touma complimenting Kuroko's choices on clothing and admiring her in the clothes. After a few hours of walking around and having fun, they finally sat in a family restaurant. Touma sat there, taking a bite out of the hamburger he ordered.

"I have to admit," Kuroko started. "This has been a really fun first date." She giggled.

"I had a lot of fun to." Touma said. "But I think that I'd have fun anywhere, if I was with you." He said, giving her a smile.

Kuroko blushed and looked down. "Yeah, me to."

They finished their meals and paid. They walked out of the restaurant, holding hands again. "Where to next?" Touma wondered out loud.

* * *

Mikoto sat down at the booth in the restaurant they were in. She was sitting next to her friend, Saten Ruiko. Across the table sat her other friend, Uiharu Kazari. The three were eating their late lunch while talking.

"By the way," Saten said, putting her drink down. "Where's Kuroko? I thought she was always with you when you went out.

"I've been wondering that to." Uiharu said, looking at Mikoto.

Mikoto sighed. "Kuroko said she had Judgment paperwork to handle. By the way Uiharu, shouldn't you be doing it to?" She asked, growing confused.

"Judgment paperwork?" Uiharu said, thinking. "We didn't have any paperwork to do today. We finished it yesterday."

"What?" Mikoto asked. "So then… Kuroko lied to me?" She thought about that. Kuroko never lied to her, so it seemed strange that she would do so now. "Why would she lie to me about having Judgment work?" Mikoto asked no one in particular.

"Then," Saten said. "do you think she's doing something that she didn't want us to know about?"

"What could that be, though?" Uiharu asked. "I don't think she hides anything from Misaka. So this must be pretty serious."

Saten thought for a minute. "Do you think she could've gotten a boyfriend?" She suggested.

They all thought about that for a minute. "I don't think so. I think that she's still after Misaka as far as love goes." Uiharu said. "It doesn't seem likely to me."

"Kuroko has been spacing out a lot lately." Mikoto said as she finished her food. She swallowed and took a sip of her drink. "It seems to be something that requires a lot of attention from her."

"Why don't we just ask her?" Uiharu suggested. "I don't think we'll get anywhere just by thinking about it. Besides, if she's worried about something, then it's our job as her friends to help through whatever it may be." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Saten said, nodding her head in approval.

"Yeah, I guess that's all we can do." Mikoto said, smiling. _But what could Kuroko possibly want to hide from all of her friends?_

"We should call her right now and tell her to meet us here!" Saten said.

"Yeah!" Uiharu said. She took out her cellphone and dialed Kuroko's number.

* * *

Touma sat on a bench in a park. Kuroko sat next to him, her head on his shoulder and her arm wrapped around his. She looked up at him and smiled. "So," Touma started. "how was that for a first date? To be honest, this is my first time going on a date, so I wouldn't really know."

Kuroko laughed a little. "It's okay. It was the perfect date. I had a lot of fun. And," She started, looking down with a small blush. "this was my first time going on a date to."

Touma smiled, looking down at her. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. Kuroko put her arm around his neck, leaning in. Touma put his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. They both closed their eyes. Beep! Beep!

They both jumped back at the sound of Kuroko's phone ringing. Both of them looked down with deep bushes. Kuroko took her phone from her pocket. "Hello?" She asked.

"Where are you right now, Shirai?" Uiharu asked.

"Uiharu? What is it?" Kuroko asked, confused.

"Where are you?" Uiharu asked anxiously.

"At a park, why?" Kuroko looked to Touma who had a questioning look on his face. She shrugged. She was just as confused as he was.

"Can you come meet us? We need to talk." Uiharu said, trying to not sound worried.

"I'm a little busy right now, is it important?" Kuroko asked, looking at Touma.

"Very important!" Uiharu said loudly into the phone.

"Fine. Where are you?" Kuroko asked. Uiharu gave her the name and location of the restaurant they were eating at. She sighed and hung up the phone, sliding it back into her pocket. She looked over at Touma.

"Did something come up?" Touma asked, confused.

"Yes. Apparently it's important, so I have to go meet my friend now. Is it okay if we leave off here for today?" Kuroko asked, a little sad.

"It's okay." Touma sad, reassuring her. He put his hand on her head. "I had a lot of fun today. Besides, I can't keep you all to myself. You should go see what your friend wants." He said all this with a kind smile on his face.

Kuroko smiled. "Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek, stood up and started to leave the park. She turned back, waving. "Let's have another date tomorrow after school!" She yelled to him.

"Okay!" Touma yelled back. "I'll drop by your school to pick you up!"

"Okay! Bye!" Kuroko yelled, running in the opposite direction of him.

"Bye!" Touma yelled back. "Well then," he said, looking at the time. "I should get back. Index is probably wondering where I am right now." He turned and started to head back towards his dorm.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Kuroko so long." Misaka said, looking at her cellphone. It had already been twenty minutes since they called her.

"Maybe she was far away." Saten said, trying to be positive.

They heard the bell that sounded when the door to the restaurant opened. All three of them turned to look at the door. Kuroko was looking around. She spotted their booth and started to walk over to them.

"Okay. Let's do this." Uiharu said confidently.

Kuroko sat down next to Uiharu. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. I was pretty far away and you called me so suddenly." _Not that I'm too mad, but you also interrupted my date._ She thought, bud didn't say.

"Shirai." Uiharu said urgently. "We want you to tell us what's wrong."

"Wrong?" Kuroko asked, looking around the table. The other three girls were looking at her intently. "There's nothing wrong. What made you think that?"

"You've been spacing out a lot, Kuroko." Mikoto said, looking at her with an accusing stare. "I've been noticing you doing it more and more. We just want to know what's bothering you."

Kuroko looked around at her three friends. _I can't tell them that I've been spacing out thinking about my boyfriend. I can't tell them that I have a boyfriend at all._ "I'm telling you, nothing's wrong." She said innocently. "I guess I've just been feeling a little under the weather lately."

"If nothing's really wrong, then how about you hang out with us after school tomorrow?" Saten asked.

_Damn. I have a date with Touma tomorrow. I can't use that as an excuse, though. I also just told them that nothing's wrong. If I say that I have plans, they question me non-stop about what they are. I guess I have no choice._ "Of course." Kuroko said happily. "I'd love to."

"Good." Saten said.

"I'm glad that nothing's wrong." Uiharu said, smiling.

"So am I," Mikoto started. "but Kuroko. If anything's wrong, you can always talk to us, okay? We're your friends. We're here to help you with any problems that you might have." She smiled at Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled at all of them. "Don't worry. I know that I can trust you guys."

"Then why did you lie to me about having Judgment work?" Mikoto asked, confused.

_Oh crap. I forgot that I used that as an excuse to go on my date with Touma. _"Okay, you caught me Onee-sama." Kuroko said, dramatically. "I was making a scrapbook with secret photos that I took of you. Forgive me." She said, bowing her head.

"I'll forgive you," Mikoto started, anger building in her. "if you destroy that scrapbook and all of the secret photos that you took of me." A tiny spark of electricity spark by her head.

"Of course! Anything for you, Onee-sama." Kuroko said quickly.

After that, Kuroko excused herself to the restroom. She went into a stall and locked it. She took her cellphone out of her pocket and called Touma.

"Hello? Kuroko?" She heard his voice on the other side.

"Ah, Touma. I need to talk to you about tomorrow's date." She said, trying to not be too negative about it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is it okay if we reschedule it to the day after tomorrow?" Kuroko asked, afraid that he would be angry that she wanted to reschedule.

"It's fine." Touma said, surprising her. "But why?"

"Well, remember how I said that I wanted to hide that we're dating from my friends?" She asked.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, it seems that I've been thinking a lot about you lately and they've noticed. They thought that, since I was spacing out so much, something was wrong. And since I can't tell them about you, I had to agree to hang out with them tomorrow after school." She took a breath after finishing her explanation.

"That's fine then." Touma said. "See you later.

"Yeah, see you." Kuroko said. She hung up her phone._ This relationship is harder than I thought._


	4. A Certain Teleporter Caught in Action

Kuroko walked down the street. At her sides were Saten, Uiharu, and Mikoto. They were having a fun chat and laughing.

Kuroko's thoughts once again stated to drift towards Touma. She thought about when she woke up and Touma was next to her. A deep blush settled on her face. She could feel her face getting warmer. Calm down. Calm down.

"Kuroko?" Mikoto asked, looking at her.

"Huh?" Kuroko looked up.

"Do you have a fever or something? Your face is all red."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She looked back, ahead. I'm just getting excited because our second date is tomorrow.

"Hey, you guys remember those crazy rumors?" Saten asked. Kuroko looked up. She hadn't really been following the conversation, so she had no idea how it got to this topic.

"Oh yeah." Uiharu said, thinking. "Like the one about the boy with the power to cancel out other people's powers, right?" She asked.

Kuroko perked up at that. So it really was Touma after all. What did he call it? The Imagine Breaker, I think. I wonder if he keeps that a secret. Would he be mad at me if I told them about it? Would they even believe me? I guess Onee-sama already knows from when he negated her electricity. Or she at least has some suspicion.

"What do you think, Kuroko?" Saten asked her. "Do you think a power like that exists?" The three girls were looking at her.

"If something like the Ima- I mean, If something like that did exist, there's no way that scientists wouldn't have already found out about it. I doubt it would just be a rumor." She said. Nice one. I almost gave away the name of the ability. I've got to keep my cool until I can ask Touma if it's okay or not to tell them.

"I guess you have a point." Saten said thinking. "But still, it's cool to think that an ability like that might exist out there." She looked up, thinking about it.

Kuroko and the others just laughed a little. She thought about it for a second. Up until she started going out with Touma, she never would've thought that an ability like that could exist. But, then again, she didn't really know if it's an esper ability or not.

Well, whatever. It doesn't really matter. I just can't wait until our date tomorrow. Hopefully they don't ask me to spend the day with them again. I'm not sure I could get a good excuse.

After another hour of walking around and shopping, the girls parted ways. Uiharu and Saten went down one street and Kuroko and Mikoto went down the one that lead to Tokiwadai.

* * *

Touma sat up, awakened by the sound of his alarm clock. He looked over to it and hit it with his hand. "Good thing I set my alarm clock to wake me up early." He said to himself. He stood up and stretched. He already had breakfast made for Index. It was wrapped in plastic in the fridge with a note on it. So he didn't bother to wake her up.

He went through his morning routine. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and put on his uniform. Now I just have to make it through the school day. Then I can go on my date with Kuroko.

He left his dorm room and locked the door. While he was walking away, he started to think. "I wonder if Kuroko is really okay with hiding that we're dating." He mumbled to himself. "She was the one who suggested it, but still… she seems to be having trouble with it." I really don't want to cause her trouble. I'm in love with her. I want to support her, not hurt her. I just don't know what she wants though. Is she embarrassed to be dating a level zero, maybe? It's not like I don't have any power at all. I mean, I have the Imagine Breaker, if that counts for anything. Then again, the Imagine Breaker can only stop other people's powers. It doesn't really have an offensive ability. It's still useful in fights against espers and magicians.

* * *

His school day had been as boring as any other school day. He went back home to put his bag back and ended up having to explain to Index why he didn't wake her up in the morning. He closed the door behind him once again.

"Finally." He mumbled. "Now I can just enjoy my date with Kuroko and not have to worry about anything else." He walked past a lot of places, thinking about what they could do on the date. Before he knew it, he was in front of the Tokiwadai dorms. He walked through the automatic doors and pressed the button to call room 208.

"Hello?" A voice asked from the other side.

"Kuroko?" Touma asked. "It's me, Touma."

"Oh, Touma. Come on in." The door into the dorm section opened.

Touma walked up a staircase and down the hall until he stood in front of room 208. He noticed on his way that there were some girls wearing different uniforms around. I didn't know that rich school's dorms allowed visitors from other schools here. Judging from some of the looks I received, I don't think that boys are actually allowed here.

He knocked on the door a couple of times. After a couple of seconds, he heard a voice on the other side. "Come in!" It was Kuroko.

Touma opened the door. "Pardon the intrusion." He said, looking around. This was only the third time he had been in this room. And the other two times, he was shoved under a bed.

Kuroko was sitting on the edge of her bed, still in her pink silk pajamas. Her hair was also let down as opposed to how she usually has it in twin tails. She patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Come sit. I wanted to ask you something, Touma." She sat nicely.

He took a seat next to her. "What is it, Kuroko?" Touma asked, looking at her.

"I was just wondering…" She paused. "Do you keep your Imagine Breaker a secret?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Um… no, not really." He said, thinking. "I mean, I don't just go around telling people about it, but I don't try to hide the fact that I have it."

"So, would you mind then, if I told my friends about it?" Kuroko asked.

"I don't really mind, but why?"

"Well, it's just that they love rumors and legends. There was some legend about 'the boy who has the ability to prevent other people from using their abilities', or something like that. When I found out that the legend was talking about you, it was hard not to tell them when they were talking about it." She finished.

"Yeah, it's okay." He said. He really didn't mind telling a few people, especially if it was for Kuroko. He stared into her eyes and she stared into his.

Kuroko slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Touma wrapped his arms around her waist. They came together, their lips connecting. Wow, her lips are really soft. He thought as they continued to kiss. Kuroko's tongue found its way into Touma's mouth. It surprised him at first, but then pushed at it with his own tongue.

After a little bit, they separated, saliva falling in between them. They were both breathing heavily. Touma pushed Kuroko down on the bed. He looked down at her and started to kiss her again. This time, he was more aggressive with his kiss. Kuroko was just enjoying their embrace. Touma managed to separate their lips.

"Misaka's out, right?" He asked, looking for confirmation.

"Yes, I don't know where she went or when she'll be back, though." Kuroko replied, staring up at him.

"But she probably won't be back anytime soon, right?" He asked.

"Probably not."

Touma leaned in, kissing her again. Kuroko placed her hand on his chest, feeling it. Without thinking, Touma placed his hand on her chest and started to gently rub her breasts. At first, Kuroko let out a little sound, but then she accepted it. Their tongues twisted around each other, making wet sounds while they kissed.

Touma pushed himself away for a second. "Can I unbutton your shirt?" He asked, looking down at her.

Kuroko was nervous, but she was ready for this. She already knew something like this would happen. She nodded a little "Since it's you, it's fine." She said quietly.

Touma unbuttoned all of the buttons and opened her shirt. She was wearing a rather sexy purple bra with a rose design on it. He leaned in and continued to kiss her, while groping her breasts with his right hand. His knee was between her legs, pushing up a little.

"Ah…" Kuroko let out a soft moan as Touma continued to rub her breasts. They're kiss broke when she moaned and they both stared at each other. "It's embarrassing being the only one with her shirt open. You should take yours off to." She said, blushing.

Touma got up on his knees and took his shirt off, throwing it on the ground. Kuroko put her hand on his chest, rubbing around. He's surprisingly well-built. She thought.

He touched the clip on Kuroko's bra. "Can I?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Kuroko just shyly nodded, closing her eyes. Touma unfastened the clip, revealing her small, but mesmerizing breasts. This is the first time I've seen them up close. Touma swallowed the lump in his throat. He touched her nipple with his fingertip, drawing another moan from Kuroko.

She watched as he took her nipple in between his index finger and thumb and squeezed a little. "Ah~" She let out another low moan. Touma leaned down, rubbing the tip of his tongue around her nipple. "Ah!" Kuroko tried her best to stifle her moans, but they came out naturally. He put his mouth on her nipple and started to suck on it, while rubbing her other breast with his hand.

The door to the room opened up, Misaka, Saten, and Uiharu walked in. "I'm just saying that it would have looked great on you." Saten said to Uiharu as they entered the room.

"And I'm just saying…" Uiharu trailed off as the three girls looked at the scene in front of them. Kuroko was lying on her bed with her shirt open. Touma was on top of her without his shirt. His hand was on one breast and his mouth was on the other. He jumped up some, lifting his face away from her breasts.

The couple just stared at the three girls who had come in the room. Touma looked back down at Kuroko. "Um…" He didn't know what to say. What the hell am I supposed to say in a situation like this? "This is…" He couldn't think of anything.

"Y…you…" Misaka started. Her face was a deep red. Electricity sparked all around her head. "Get off of her!" She yelled as a bolt of electricity flew at Touma. He quickly jumped off of Kuroko and hit the bolt with his right hand, making it disappear. "How dare you force yourself on Kuroko! I'll kill you, bastard!" She yelled. Electricity started to spark wildly around her. Touma ran forward and touch her shoulder with his right hand. All of the electricity stopped.

"Listen to us first." Touma said, taking his hand off of her.

A minute later, Touma and Kuroko were sitting on her bed, fully clothed. Misaka sat on her bed and Uiharu and Saten sat on either side of her. "So? You want to explain what's going on here?" She asked, looking at Touma.

He raised his hand to speak, but Kuroko stopped him. She held onto his hand and took in a deep breath. "Onee-sama. Touma and I are going out." She said calmly.

Misaka, Uiharu, and Saten all took a big gasp, looking from Kuroko to Touma. He just waved at them. "He's y-your b-b-boyfriend?" Saten asked, stumbling on her words.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. We've been going out for a few days now."

"And you've already progressed this far? What happened?" Uiharu asked, shocked.

Kuroko looked down with a blush. As did Touma. "Well," Touma started. "I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you guys. We just didn't think that you would take it well. Apparently, we didn't do too good of a job of hiding our relationship." He rubbed the back of his head, laughing a little. "As for this situation… that's kind of private."

"I still can't believe it. Why him?" She asked, astonished.

"Say what you want, Onee-sama, but I am in love with him." She snuggled against Touma.

"Well," Touma said. "I guess I should introduce myself." He bowed his head slightly. "My name is Kamijou Touma. I am a level zero." He smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Uiharu and Saten introduced themselves. "So, you're a level zero?" Saten asked, surprised. "I never thought that Shirai would end up with a level zero." She said.

Touma looked to Kuroko. "Now?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. Touma cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Despite me being a level zero, I'm not powerless. Far from it, actually. Kuroko told me that you guys like the legends about Academy City, right?" Uiharu and Saten nodded. Mikoto hesitated, and then gave a slight nod. "Kuroko told me that you read an urban legend about 'the boy who has the ability to prevent other people from using their abilities.'" He said. Again, the three nodded. "That's not exactly what it does, but that's me."

They sat there in silence for a moment. "Huh?" Saten asked, thinking she had heard him wrong. "What was that?" She asked.

"The person in that legend is me. It probably came about from someone seeing me negate Misaka's electricity in public." Touma explained.

Saten and Uiharu shot up and ran over to him. "How do you do it?" They both asked, excitedly.

"Well," he started. "My right hand is called the Imagine Breaker."

"Imagine Breaker?" Saten and Uiharu said simultaneously.

"That's right." Touma explained. "My right hand has the power to negate any supernatural powers. Whether it's an esper power or magic, I can negate it with my right hand."

"That sounds a little too unreal." Uiharu said, thinking about it.

Touma looked over to Mikoto. "Misaka. Shoot some electricity at me, will you?" She looked up at him and nodded. A spark of electricity flew at Touma. He stuck out his right hand. As soon as it made contact with it, the electricity disappeared. "There you go." He said proudly. "Proof enough?"

"Amazing!" Saten said, stunned. "To think that there is actually a power like that. It's unbelievable, but I just witnessed its power with my own eyes."

"That's my Touma." Kuroko said, snuggling her head against him. Touma smiled and rested his head on hers. "So, that's the story." She said. "We're sorry for hiding it from you guys, but we didn't know how you'd react."

"It's okay." Uiharu reassured her. "We're just glad that nothing's wrong."

"Yeah." Saten said. "There's never a reason to hide anything from us. We're here to support you. And we'll support your relationship with Kamijou one hundred percent!" She smiled kindly at them.

"Thanks." Touma said. "It means a lot." He stood up, looking back down to Kuroko. "Well, I guess I should be going now. Would you mind going on the date tomorrow instead?" He asked kindly.

"Not at all!" She said happily.

"Okay. Same time." Touma said. "He walked over to the door and turned back. "See you tomorrow." He said, waving. He opened the door and exited.

The three girls crowded around Kuroko. "W-what is it?" She asked, surprised by their actions.

"So, judging by the situation," Saten started. "You've gone pretty far with Kamijou. But just how far have you gone?" She asked, her curiosity sparking.

"Not far, thanks to you guys." Kuroko mumbled, too low for them to hear. "We haven't done it yet, I'll have you know." She said sternly. "What you saw is how far we've gone."

"That's pretty far." Mikoto said, her face red. I can't believe that Kuroko's dating that guy. I especially can't believe that they've gone that far already. Are they really in love?

"Oh, I'm sorry." Saten said, raising her eyebrows and covering her mouth. She was hiding her knowing smile. "We must have interrupted you. If we hadn't come in, who knows how far you would've gone, right?" She looked at Kuroko with a strange smile that said "If you lie, I'll know".

"Who knows?" Kuroko said, turning her face the other way to hide her deep blush. "Trust me. We won't be doing anything like that here." Will Touma still want to do it with me after that? I know I was nervous, but I really did want to have sex with him. Why did they have to pick the worst possible time to walk in on us. Although, thinking about it, I probably should have locked the door. But I didn't know that we'd go that far. If they hadn't come in… would we have…? Kuroko's face flushed more in embarrassment. Whatever. I'm sure we'll be alone again soon. Maybe I could go over to his place. I wonder if he lives alone.


	5. A Certain Teleporter's First Time

Touma walked out of his dorm. He looked up at the sky, holding his arm in over his eyes to block out the afternoon sunlight. "Looks like today's going to be another nice day." He said happily. Today was his second date with Kuroko. He was so excited that he didn't get much sleep last night. He couldn't get her off of his mind. _This is what it must feel like to be in love and to know that the person you love, loves you back._

He started down the street. He lived relatively far from Tokiwadai, so he left early to make sure he got there on time. _Kuroko certainly has some interesting friends, though. Still… they walked in at the worst time. Then again… I guess they could've walked in when we were actually doing it. That would've been about twenty times more embarrassing._

Since it was afternoon, most shops and restaurants were now open. Touma looked around. _Still, this is my first time going out with somebody. The first date was a huge success. But now I'm stuck on where to take her on our second date. I want her to have fun, so I can't just take her to places we've already been. She'll probably get bored if I do that. Maybe we could go see a movie. Then we can eat at a nice restaurant. I'm glad I saved plenty of money for once. I would hate to take her out, then not be able to treat her._

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Tokiwadai Middle School. _Come to think of it, Kuroko's a couple of years younger than me. I never really thought about that._ He walked in and pressed the button on the phone service.

"Hello?" Someone said from the other side.

"Kuroko? It's me, Touma." He said.

Without a response from the other side, the door to the dorms opened. He walked straight to her room. He knew his way there by now. He knocked on the door twice.

"Come in." A voice said from the other side.

Touma opened the door and took a look inside. At first he didn't see anybody. "Sorry for intruding." He said, closing the door behind him. After walking in, he saw that Mikoto was the only one in the room. "Misaka? Where's Kuroko?" He asked, looking around.

"Something suddenly came up with Judgment." Mikoto said casually. "She said that you can wait here until she gets back. She shouldn't be that long." She said, pointing to Kuroko's bed.

Considering what they had done, he felt that he shouldn't be embarrassed to sit on her bed, but he still felt uncomfortable doing it without her permission.

"I guess I should be kind of grateful to you." Mikoto said, not looking at him. She was sitting at the desk that faced the window. The curtains were closed.

"Huh?" Touma asked, looking over to her. "For what? I haven't really done anything for you."

"Well, ever since you and Kuroko started going out, she hasn't been clinging to me really." Mikoto said, looking over to him. "She's always thinking about you. I can tell. It seems she's too busy daydreaming about you to really bother clinging to me."

Touma felt that there was some hidden meaning in that._ I don't think that she's upset that Kuroko isn't clinging to her anymore. But she still seems kind of angry at me. I wonder what I did. Maybe it's because she caught Kuroko and I in the middle of… no. I don't think that's it. But that's definitely a possibility. _"Um… Misaka." He started. "Did I do something wrong? You seem kind of angry at me." He said cautiously.

"Of course I'm angry at you." She walked over to him. He looked up at her. She bent down so her face was only inches from his.

"Misaka?" Touma asked. Suddenly, Mikoto pulled him into a kiss. She held her arms around his neck, keeping him there. Touma just sat there, wide-eyed. He managed to pull her off. "Misaka, what are you doing?" He asked, his face red and his mind confused.

Mikoto laid her head on his chest, tears coming out. "I love you." She said. Touma's eyes widened in surprise. "I've loved you for a long time. I… I thought you loved me to. I thought you would confess to me eventually. But then… when I saw that you were going out with Kuroko… it broke my heart. I didn't know what to do." She buried her face in his chest.

Touma held her there for a moment, then stood up. Mikoto looked at him with pleading eyes. He leaned down and wiped her tears away. He walked over to the door, then turned to look at her. "I'm sorry." He started. "I'm in love with Kuroko." With that, he walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

Tears flooded down Mikoto's face. She buried her face in her pillow, sobbing. "Why? Why did I do that? If he tells Kuroko, she'll hate me." _Why Kuroko? Why couldn't it have been me? Am I not good enough? I thought we had something going on between us. He was so oblivious to my feelings and yet… He's so straightforward regarding his love with Kuroko. _"Idiot." She mumbled. She wasn't sure if she was calling herself an idiot or Touma. All she knew was that she made a big mistake.

Kuroko walked up to her school. "Geez. Judgment work takes forever. I hope Touma didn't get angry and go home." She spotted a figure standing by the doors, leaning against the wall. "Touma?" She asked out loud.

"Hm?" Touma looked over to where the voice came from and smiled. "Kuroko!" He waved at her.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" She asked, nervous.

"No, I just got here a few minutes ago." Touma said, reassuring her.

"Good." Kuroko said, smiling. "But why are you waiting out here? Didn't Onee-sama tell you that you could wait in our room?"

"Yeah, she did." Touma said, thinking of an excuse. _I can't tell her that Misaka confessed to me. I don't want to ruin my girlfriend's relationship with her best friend. What kind of boyfriend would that make me?_ "I felt a little cramped, so I decided that I would just wait for you out here." He said.

"Oh, okay." Kuroko said. "That's fine. I was afraid that you had another fight with Onee-sama and had to leave the room because of it." She said, laughing.

Touma forced a laugh. _Not a fight._ He thought. "Well then," He said. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes!" Kuroko said happily. She wrapped both of her arms around his right arm, pressing his arm to her chest. "Now that we're not hiding that we're going out, this is okay, right?" She asked, looking up at him.

His face turned red and he looked forward. "Yeah, of course. It's fine." He said as they started walking down the street. _I feel something soft on my arm. It's the same feeling as when we…_ He shook his head. _Now's not the time to be thinking about having sex with her._

They walked into a movie theater. Touma let Kuroko pick the movie and she picked a romantic drama. They got drinks and some popcorn and sat down. He took a look around. _There are only couples in here._ He thought.

Kuroko leaned her head on his arm, relaxing. Touma put his hand on hers, twining their fingers together. They both sat in silence, watching the movie. About halfway through, a kissing scene came up. Touma looked around. Most of the other couples were kissing. He looked at Kuroko who was staring at him. He smiled and leaned in, gently pressing his lips against hers. Their tongues pushed against each other's in their mouths.

Before they knew it, the movie was over. They both separated from their embrace, surprised. "That… was a good movie." Touma said casually. In truth, he was making out with Kuroko for nearly the entire second half, so he didn't really catch any of the latter half of the movie. Not that he minded that, though. He wasn't really into romance movies anyways.

"Yeah." Kuroko said. "It was interesting." She had also not paid attention to the movie. She had just focused on her embrace with Touma.

Touma looked down nervously. "So… do you want to come to my place for a while?" He asked, his face a little red.

Kuroko blushed. "Um… sure. I'd love to." She smiled up at him. He smiled back. _This time for sure!_ She thought.

"Can you excuse me for a second while I make a call?" Touma asked. Kuroko looked up at him and nodded. He walked just out of earshot and took out his phone. He dialed a number and held his phone to his ear. "Hello? Himegami?"

"Yes? Touma? What is it?" A soft voice on the other side asked.

"Can you get Index out of the room for a few hours. I don't care how you do it. Just invite her out or something. I have something important to take care of." He said.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do." Himegami said. Touma her the sound that meant she hung up.

"I hope I can count on you, Himegami." He mumbled. He walked back over to Kuroko. "Sorry about that. Let's continue." He said. Kuroko just nodded and wrapped her arms around his again. They walked slowly, both enjoying the feeling of each other.

They stopped in front of the door to Touma's room. "This is it." He said. "But it's not much compared to your room, so don't expect too much." He said with a laugh. He unlocked the door and walked inside, Kuroko entering behind him.

"Sorry for intruding." She said casually, taking a look around. _The room's kind of plain. But I guess that I shouldn't expect too much from a boys' room. At least he has all of the basic things like a television and refrigerator._

"Make yourself at home." Touma said. "I'll make some tea." He walked into the kitched and started to prepare the tea. _Good. Looks like Himegami came through and got Index out of the house. We should have a few hours alone now._

Kuroko sat down on one side of the table. _This is my first time being in boys' room. And more than that, it's my boyfriends' room. And more than that, we're alone! I'm kind of nervous. But I'm ready. Nobody should interrupt us this time. Okay! Go for it, Kuroko!_

A cup of green tea was set in front of her. Touma set his down on the other side of the table and sat down. "I'm not that good at making tea, so I hope its okay. It might not taste like what you're used to."

Kuroko lifted the cup to her lips, taking a few sips. She set her cup down. "It's delicious." She said with a smile. Touma breathed out a sigh of relief. Kuroko looked around the room again. "So, residents of this dorm live alone? They don't have roommates?" She asked, looking to Touma.

"Yeah." He said. "But I don't really mind it. After all, it's easier to clean up after one person, than two." He smiled. _There's no way I can tell her I live with Index. I'll just have to play it cool. _They both smiled at each other. Kuroko finished her tea and stood up. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She patted the bed next to her.

"Let's sit and talk." She said smiling. Touma walked over and sat down next to her. He had the distinct feeling that they wouldn't be talking so much as other things. Kuroko leaned in towards him and pulled him into a kiss. Naturally, he didn't resist. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up.

At first, the kiss wasn't much. But soon, it became a passionate kiss. Their tongues twisted around each other. Some saliva dripped from their mouths every time they separated to get a breath. Touma stopped for a second. He took off Kuroko's sweater vest and she helped him take off his shirt. They continued to kiss. Touma pushed her down on the bed. They were in the same position as last time.

Touma paused again, this time unbuttoning her shirt. She was wearing a plain pink bra that clipped in the back. He looked over her slender shoulders and her narrow hips. He leaned down, running his tongue across her stomach. She let out a low moan. He unclipped her bra and tossed it on the ground. He took a good look at her small breasts.

"Do you not like small breasts?" Kuroko asked. That had been bothering her since the last time he touched her breasts.

"I prefer small ones." Touma said, smiling. He leaned in and started licking her nipple.

"Ah!" Kuroko let out a loud moan. She held onto his head while he sucked her nipple. "It… feels good." She said, breathing heavily. Touma held her other nipple in his hand, gently squeezing it and pulling on it. "Ahhh." She let out a long moan of pleasure.

Kuroko glanced down to Touma's pants. She could see his big erection in his pants. She put her hand on it and rubbed some. Touma jumped in surprise. "Here." She had him sit on the edge of the bed and she kneeled in front of him. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers.

Touma's penis stood up. Kuroko blushed. This was her first time seeing a penis. She held it with her hand, rubbing up and down. Touma let out a small gasp. Kuroko smiled at him. She leaned forward and licked the length of it. She ran her tongue along the tip. _It tastes kind of funny. But it's not a bad taste._ She leaned forward, pulling his penis into her mouth. She moved her head up and down. Touma put his hand on her head.

_Damn. She's really good at this._ He thought, watching the girl give him suck his penis. "It… feels really good… Kuroko." He said. Kuroko did her best to smile with his penis in her mouth. She started moving faster, sliding her tongue along the tip in her mouth. "I'm… going to…" Touma said, tensing up.

Kuroko took it out of her mouth for a second rubbing it with her hand. "It's okay. You can do it in my mouth. I don't mind." She put it back in her mouth and continued to go up and down. _I heard that boys like it when girls drink their cum. I wonder if that's true._ She increased her speed again.

"Kuroko…" Touma started. He felt a wave of pleasure washing over him. "I'm… cumming…" He held her head. His sperm filled Kuroko's mouth and she did her best to swallow it all. Touma leaned back, breathing heavily.

Kuroko smiled, taking his penis out of her mouth. "You sure came a lot." She licked the rest of the cum off of his penis. Touma grabbed her and put her back on the bed. She lay there on her back, surprised. He slid her skirt off. She was wearing black panties.

_Daring._ Touma thought._ I wonder if she was prepared for us having sex._ He pulled down the panties, revealing her delicate womanhood underneath. Touma swallowed his nervousness. He felt it with his finger, Kuroko emitting a small moan. "You're really wet." He said.

"Don't say something so embarrassing." Kuroko said, a deep blush on her face. Touma leaned in pushing his tongue against her womanhood. "Ah!" Kuroko moaned loudly. He pushed his tongue deeper. He could taste the sweet fluid that were pouring from her womanhood. He touched her clitoris with his finger and started to rub it. "No.. if you do that… I'll…" Kuroko said in between heavy breaths.

Touma rubbed his tongue along her the inside of her womanhood. Kuroko was moaning loudly. He could tell she was trying her best to stifle the moans, but just couldn't keep quiet. Touma touched her asshole. "No… not there..." Kuroko said. He pushed his finger into her hole. "Ah!" Kuroko yelled.

Touma sat there, moving his tongue around her womanhood. He gently rubbed her clitoris. "It… feels amazing." Kuroko said. "I'm going to…" Touma started moving his tongue faster. "Ah! I'm cumming!" She said loudly. Touma took his tongue out just as some fluids rushed from her womanhood and stained the sheets on the bed.

Touma got on top of Kuroko and kissed her passionately. Their lips celebrated. Touma put the tip of his penis against her womanhood. "Can I?" He asked. Kuroko just nodded shyly. Touma pushed his penis forward. It spread her womanhood, penetrating her.

"Ahhhh!" Kuroko yelled. It hurt her some but it felt good.

Touma looked down. Some blood leaked out of her womanhood onto the bed. "You're a virgin?" He asked. She nodded. "Does it hurt?"

"Don't worry." She assured him. "I'm fine. Just keep going."

"I'm going to start moving, okay?" He asked. Kuroko just nodded in response. Touma started going in and out, slowly at first. Kuroko kept letting out cute moans. The pleasure was like nothing she had felt before. Touma picked up the speed, thrusting in and out of her a little harder.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Kuroko yelled in ecstasy. Waves of pleasure washed through her with every thrust.

_Her pussy's tightening around my penis. Man, that feels good._ Touma thought, still thrusting. He grabbed one of her breasts with his hand and started to rub it. "Kuroko… I'm going to…" He started.

"It's okay." Kuroko told him. "I love you." She paused to moan. "So… you can cum inside me. I don't mind." She said. "Ahhh!" She let out a loud moan as more waves of pleasure washed through her. She could feel her knees going weak. All of her strength was leaving her. She felt so vulnerable.

"I'm cumming!" Touma said as he thrust in one final time. His sperm filled Kuroko's womanhood, heating up her insides.

_He's… filling me up so much…_ Kuroko moaned loudly as she also came. "Your cum is… filling me up!" She yelled. "It's so hot." Touma took his penis out of her. She collapsed on the bed, weak and breathing heavily.

Touma lay down next to her on his back. Kuroko curled up next to him, holding on to his arm. "That… felt really good." Touma said in between breaths. He turned and stared into Kuroko's eyes.

"Yeah…" She said. She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you, Touma." She said softly, staring into his eyes.

"I love you to, Kuroko." He said, smiling. He closed his eyes. Kuroko giggled and snuggled up next to him. Touma pulled the covers up over them. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the feeling of their partner's body next to them.


	6. A Certain Teleporter's Home Cooked Meal

Touma opened his eyes. He was, of course, on the floor of his student dorm. He threw the blanket off of him and started to stand up. "Ouch!" His entire body hurt. _Why does my body hurt? Oh… That's right…_

After having sex with Kuroko, they had both fallen asleep in his bed, naked. Touma had one hell of time explaining to Index why he was sleeping with a girl. He had an even harder time trying to explain why they were both naked. He remembered that it ended with Index biting him about thirty times. He also had one hell of a time explaining to Kuroko why he was living with Index.

He looked over to his bed. Index was still asleep. _Well, I might as well get ready._ He stood up and started to change. The only good thing that came from the whole incident is that he set up another date with Kuroko today after school. The date would only be a couple of hours because Kuroko had to do some Judgment work later. Not that Touma minded. As long as he gets to spend time alone with Kuroko, he's happy.

Touma grabbed his cellphone, key, and his wallet. After waking up Index, who hadn't talked to him since she questioned him about Kuroko, he left. He walked down the road, happily humming to himself.

He was about halfway to his school went he heard a scream down an alleyway. It was a girl's voice. "What the…?" Touma looked down the alley. It didn't go very far before there was a turn, so he couldn't see the source of the scream.

"Help!" He heard again. _Dammit. I guess I have no choice._ He sprinted down the alley, going past twists and turns, trying his best to follow the voice.

The voice kept getting farther away, then closer. So, he could only assume that the person is running away from somebody. He turned a corner and looked down the way. To the left there was a dead end. At the end of the alley a girl with black hair was backed up against a wall. In front of her, there was a man about twenty years old. He was holding up his hand, which was shrouded in flames.

"Now. Start stripping!" He yelled while laughing. The girl cringed away from him, pressing herself against the wall of the alley. _Is she a level zero?_ Touma wondered. _Either way, she doesn't look like she can do anything against this guy. I guess this is where I come in._

"Hey, you!" Touma yelled walking down the alley. The man turned around. "Can't you see that she doesn't want to be with you. Back off or you'll get hurt."

The man stared at him for a moment. He had a Mohawk of brown hair. He wore a black jacket and dirty jeans with some beat up shoes. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, you bastard?" The man yelled, turning to face Touma.

Without the man completely blocking his view of the girl, Touma got a good look at her now. "Saten?" He asked, recognizing Kuroko's friend. The girl looked up.

"Kamijou!" She yelled happily.

"Hang in there, Saten. This won't take long." Touma assured her, advancing forward again.

The man just laughed again. "You seem to be a level zero. I don't see you using any powers. Well, whatever. I don't have anything against killing a level zero loser." He held his hand out. A wave of flame erupted from his hand. It blew the entire area around Touma into flames.

"Kamijou!" Saten yelled. _Did his Imagine Breaker not work? I thought it had the ability to cancel out any supernatural powers and yet…_ She stared at the flames. There's was nothing moving inside of them. _Kamijou…_ _please be okay._

The man turned back to Saten. "That was easy. I guess he's never fought an esper before. Ha! What a damn fool! Now then…" He started to walk towards her. "Where were we? Oh yes. I believe you were just about to take off your clothes, if I remember correctly."

"Stay away from her, you bastard." A voice said from behind the man. They both looked back, but only the flames were there.

"Who the hell said that?" The man asked, looking around.

"Me." The voice said. Suddenly the flames stopped and shattered like glass, disappearing. The only traces of them were the scorch marks and the smoke left behind. Touma walked out of the smoke completely unscathed. "And I said to get the hell away from my friend, you bastard!" He yelled at the man.

"What the… Impossible!" The man yelled. "So you're not a level zero? Whatever. I'll make sure this next strike takes care of you!" He yelled he pointed his hand towards Touma. An enormous ball of fire shot out of his hand, covering the entire alleyway in front of him. "That should take care of him." The man said arrogantly.

"Take care of who?" Touma asked. The man looked back to see that all of the fire was gone and, yet again, Touma stood there unscathed. "Now then, I guess it's my turn!" He yelled, running at the man.

"What the hell!?" The man yelled. He covered his body in flames. "Ha! Now you can't hurt me without hurting yourself!" The smiled, thinking he had won.

Touma held back his right arm and punched the man in the face. All of the flames disappeared and the man flew back, hitting the alley wall. He looked up at Touma. "What the hell… are you?" He asked before losing consciousness.

Touma looked over to Saten who was just staring at him in wonder. "Are you okay, Saten?" He asked, walking over to her. "You're not injured anywhere, right?"

Saten blushed a little. "No, no. I'm fine. You got here just in time. Let's go before he wakes up." She said, pushing half-pushing him down the alley. _Man, he's cool. I can see why Shirai fell in love with him._ She thought, looking at the face of her savior.

They got to the entrance of the alley. Saten thanked Touma again. "By the way," she said as she started to walk away. She turned back to face him. "You can just call me Ruiko." She smiled.

"Ah, then you can call me Touma." He said, smiling.

"Okay, Touma. Bye!" She said as she turned and started to walk away.

"Bye, Ruiko!" He yelled to her. She turned back and waved at him. "Damn." Touma mumbled as he continued his walk to school. "I even get into crap before school now. Such misfortune."

Touma exited school as he usually does. Having forgotten his bag and being punished by his teacher, he had a day full of misfortune. "I have to admit," He mumbled to himself. "the only fortunate thing in my life right now is Kuroko." He smiled, thinking about her. He was on his way to Tokiwadai to pick her up for their date.

He soon stood in front of the girl's school. "How many times have I been here now?" Touma asked himself. He pressed the button to call Kuroko's room.

"Yes?" A voice on the other side asked.

"Kuroko? It's Touma." He said into the speaker.

"Ah, Touma! I'll open it up right away." The speaker stopped and the door next to Touma opened.

He walked through the hallway, heading straight for room 208. He now knew his way there perfectly as he had been there many more times now. He knocked on the door twice and waited.

"Come in!" A voice said from the other side.

Touma opened the door and walked in. "Pardon the intrusion." He said to nobody in particular. He looked inside the room. Nothing had changed since he had last been there. Kuroko sat in front of the mirror, brushing her hair.

"Ah. Just a minute, Touma. You can sit on my bed while you wait." She said as she continued working on her hair.

Touma walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. After what they had done in this bed, it made him a little uncomfortable to sit on it. _Well, whatever. I just have fun today with Kuroko. I wonder what we should do. I guess I'll take her shopping and buy her a few things._

Kuroko stood up and walked over to it. "I'm ready." She said, a happy smile on her face. Touma glanced to her hair.

"You look nice." He said smiling. _That was a terrible compliment. Why couldn't I have thought of anything better to say. Will my misfortunate day continue? No. Don't think like that. You saved Ruiko this morning. Excluding school, this is totally my day!_

Kuroko blushed a little. "Thanks." She said. She grabbed onto his arm and smiled up at him. He looked at her and gave her a kind smile. "Let's go." She said as they exited the room.

As they walked out of the dorms, most girls they passed by stared at Touma. "Um… is it that unusual to see a man around her?" He asked Kuroko, noticing the stares and whispers.

"Actually, yes." Kuroko said. "I think that you're probably the only man to have entered the Tokiwadai dorms. So I'd say that seeing you walk out of them is pretty strange. If I wasn't with you, the girls would probably call you a pervert and beat you up. Although with your Imagine Breaker, I doubt they could do that much harm to you." She said snuggling her head against him.

"That sounds good, coming from you." He said smiling. _Yeah. Everything seems better when I'm with Kuroko._

After walking around shopping for about two and a half hours, they finally sat at a coffee shop. Touma drank from the cup in front of him. Kuroko looked at him. "You have a little coffee on your face." She said. By this time, his coffee had cooled some so he didn't even notice.

"Oh." He reached for a napkin. Kuroko put his hand down. "What…" He started. She leaned over and licked the coffee off of his cheek. His face turned red.

"There you go, I got it." She said happily as if her licking the coffee off of his face was the most normal thing in the world.

Touma looked around. Her doing that had certainly attracted a lot of attention from the other customers. _Could she have picked a more erotic way of doing that? I mean… I don't mind… but still… that's not exactly the kind of thing to do in public. Well, no like I'm going to complain or anything._ Touma just casually took another sip of his coffee.

"So," Kuroko started, moving her cup of coffee around nervously. "I was thinking."

"About what?" Touma asked, curiously.

"You always treat me when we're on dates." She looked to the bags next to her. There were items in them that Touma had purchased for her. "So, I was thinking last night and…" She paused, trying to build up courage.

"What is it?" Touma asked, noticing how she was acting strange. "You can tell me anything. So go ahead." He had a reassuring smile on.

_Okay. You can do this Kuroko._ "I was thinking," she started again. "I thought that… tonight… maybe… I could cook you a special dinner." _I wonder if he'll say no._

"Of course!" Touma said excitedly. Kuroko looked up at him, surprised. "I would love to have a home cooked meal from you!" _My misfortune really is taking a turn for the better!_

They walked out of the coffee shop. "Okay." Kuroko said, turning to him. "I'll be at your place in two hours to cook dinner." She started to turn away.

"I was right." Touma said, more to himself than to her.

"Hm?" Kuroko turned back around. "About what?"

"My Imagine Breaker cancels out all supernatural things. That includes the blessings of God. Due to that, I thought that I would always be misfortunate. But after I started going out with you, I feel like it's getting better. Whenever I experience something misfortunate, I just think about you. You're the one fortunate thing in my life, Kuroko." He smiled.

Kuroko's face turned red. "I… uh…" She stumbled, trying to find the right words. "I really appreciate that, Touma. It means a lot. You're also the best thing in my life." They both smiled at each other. Kuroko ran up to him and pressed her lips gently against his. They stood there for a minute, enjoying the feel of each other. After a bit, they separated. Kuroko ran off in a different direction, waving back at Touma.

He held his hand up in a wave. After he couldn't see her anymore, he started to walk back home. _A home cooked meal from Kuroko? Man, I'm almost too lucky right now. I don't even mind the crappy day I had at school. I wouldn't mind every school day being bad if I could go home to a meal cooked by Kuroko. Wait… All my school days are that bad… Such misfortune._

"And that's why you have to stay out of the house for a few hours." Touma said, finishing his explanation.

Index just stared at him blankly, without saying anything. She looked away. "Hmph!"

"Are you still mad at me about Kuroko? I apologized already. Why won't you forgive me?" Touma asked. Index still hasn't said anything to him since the incident.

"I don't mind that you're going out with her, Touma." Index finally said. Touma looked up at her. "I do, however, mind that you hid it from me. And more than that, you had… sex where I sleep. How am I supposed to sleep there knowing what you did with a girl there?" She asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Like I said, I'm sorry." Touma said, holding his hands up in front of him. "At first Kuroko wanted to hide the fact that we're dating, so I didn't tell you. And as for the sex part… well… you shouldn't have found out at all. We just sort of fell asleep after it." He said, looking away from Index. He could feel her burning stare.

"Fine." Index said, sighing. "I guess I'll forgive you. As long as you don't do anything like that where I sleep, though." She said, eyeing Touma.

Touma thought about it. _Kuroko's coming over tonight and we'll be all alone… I guess we don't have to do it on the bed, but if she asks why I don't want to do it on the bed I don't know what I'll say. Well… I'll figure something out._ "Fine." He said in defeat.

"Good." Index said, smiling again. "So, how long do you need me to be out of the house for?"

"For about two or three hours." Touma said, thinking about it. "I suppose you could just go hang out with Himegami or somebody else."

"Okay." Index said, standing. Bye, Touma!" She said, leaving the room.

"Bye." Touma waved back at her.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Touma opened it and smiled at the girl who stood in the doorway. "Come in, Kuroko."

"Pardon the intrusion." She said as she came in and took off her shoes. She was holding a couple of bags in her hands.

"What's in the bags?" Touma asked, curiously.

"Just some ingredients." Kuroko said happily. "Now, you wait by the television. Don't come into the kitchen. I want to surprise you."

"Okay." Touma said. They leaned in and kissed each other for a short moment. Touma smiled and walked back to where the television was. He sat down by the table and grabbed the remote.

Meanwhile, Kuroko went into the kitchen and started to take out ingredients from the bag. _I hope he likes curry. _She looked around for a second. "By the way, Touma." She called from the kitchen. Touma looked over at her. "First, don't look." She said. Touma turned his head back towards the television. "Second, where's Index?" She asked. She had noticed her absence and was curious.

"Ah." Touma started. "I didn't want her to interrupt out date, so I told her to hang out with a friend for a few hours." He said. "Should I have let her stay?" He asked.

"No. No." Kuroko said quickly. "I prefer to be alone with you. I was just wondering." Touma smiled and continued to watch television. _I'm going to be alone with Touma for a few hours. And in his room to? I wonder if he's thinking the same thing I am._

After some time cooking, Kuroko finally put the curry on two plates and carried it out. When Touma saw her coming, he turned the television off and looked up at her. She smiled and placed the plate in front of him. "I hope you like curry." She said, sitting down across from him.

"Of course!" Touma said. "It looks great!"

They clapped their hands together. "Itadakimasu!" They said together. Kuroko waited for Touma to have the first bite.

Touma happily ate a bite of the curry. He chewed it some and swallowed. Kuroko stared at him, nervously waiting for is opinion. "It's delicious!" Touma exclaimed. Kuroko let out a sigh of relief and took a bite herself.

"That's good." She said. "I don't cook much, so I was a afraid of how it would turn out, but looks like I worried for nothing."

"Don't be silly." Touma said. "I'm sure that anything you make would be great." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll always eat anything you make."

Kuroko smiled. "Thank you, Touma." _I really did fall in love with a special man._ The rest of the meal continued on with random bits of conversation.

"Ah. That was great." Touma said as he leaned back. _Man, I hope I get to eat Kuroko's cooking again soon._

Kuroko walked over and sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes it's nice to just be alone isn't it?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"Yeah." Touma said. He could feel the warmth from her body. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. She snuggled up against him.

They sat like that for a while. Somehow they moved to where they were sitting the same way, but on the bed. Kuroko put her hand on his chest and looked up at him. Her eyes had a pleading look to them. Touma leaned in and kissed her. His tongue moved around, searching the inside of her mouth.

Touma put his hand on Kuroko's breasts and started to rub them. She let out a small moan which was mostly quieted by their kissing. Touma pushed her down on the bed. He took her sweater vest off and undid her shirt. Kuroko got Touma's shirt off and his pants followed after. Kuroko pulled him down into a kiss again. This time they were more passionate. Touma did his best to undo her bra while trying not to break the kiss. Eventually, he got it off, tossing the bra on the ground.

Touma managed to pull her skirt off, leaving her just in her panties. He used his left hand to feel her womanhood. It was wet. It had even soaked through her panties. He started to move his hand up and down, causing moans from her. Kuroko separated from him, taking off her panties and tossing them aside. Touma did the same with his boxers. He lay down on the bed and Kuroko got on top of him. Her womanhood was inches from his face. Kuroko stared at his erect penis for a bit, still nervous even thought this was her second time.

Kuroko put his whole penis in her mouth. "Ah." Touma let out a moan. Kuroko started to move her head up and down, rubbing her tongue along the length of his penis. Touma opened her womanhood with his fingers. He pressed his tongue against it and pushed his way in. This caused a series of moans from Kuroko. She continued to give him a blowjob, while letting out a small moan occasionally. Touma started to move his tongue faster and faster. Kuroko made a little squeal and some clear fluid leaked out of her womanhood. At the same time, Touma came, his sperm filling up her mouth. She did her best to swallow all of it.

Kuroko got off of him. She sat down on the bed and waited for Touma to initiate. Touma sat down and spread his legs some. He gently lifted Kuroko and let her down on his penis. His penis penetrated her womanhood slowly. "Ahhh!" Kuroko yelled in ecstasy. She bucked back as Touma started bouncing her on his lap, his penis going deeper in her every time. She leaned forward and held onto Touma. She turned and kissed him. Touma started to pick up the pace.

Kuroko had to stop kissing him to let out her moans of pleasure. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through her. She tensed up. She came again. She felt Touma tensing up again. "Kuroko." He said. "I'm going to cum."

"It's okay." Kuroko said. "You can do it inside me."

"Are you sure?" Touma asked, reaching his limit.

"It's fine." Kuroko said.

Touma tensed up and his sperm shot into her, filling up her womanhood. "It's hot." Kuroko said, leaning on him for support. She got off of him and kneeled next to him, licking his penis clean. She sat next to him, still naked, for a few more minutes.

After a while, they both got up and put their clothes back on. Kuroko took a glance at the time. "Oh no!" She said worriedly. "My curfew is in twenty minutes!" She jumped up, pulling her shoes back on. Touma walked over to the door with her.

"Thanks for the meal." He said, smiling.

Kuroko blushed a little. She ran up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. Then she back up. "See you tomorrow, Touma." She said with a cute smile.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Touma said, smiling. He watched Kuroko leave and teleport away. "That's my Kuroko." He said, smiling. He walked back into the room, closing the door. "Now then." He looked over at the bed which was now a mess. "I'd better clean this up before Index gets home or she'll kill me."

He spent about an hour cleaning up the bed, making sure that they hadn't left any stains. After a while, Index came back, ate dinner, and went to sleep. Touma lay on the floor, thinking. _I hope I get to eat one of Kuroko's home cooked meals again. Man, I still want to see her, even though she didn't leave that long ago. Well, whatever. I'm sure I'll see her again tomorrow._ He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	7. A Certain Teleporter's Summer I

Touma sat in class, bored as usual. _Why do I have to attend these lessons on power development anyways? I'm a level zero. Besides, I have a power. Just because their system scan can't detect my Imagine Breaker, I have to suffer? Such misfortune._ He hung his head low, barely paying attention to what his teacher was saying.

He looked at the date written on the board. July 19th. _There's only tomorrow left, then its summer vacation. I wonder what I should do. I'll probably leave Academy City and go somewhere nice. Maybe I should spend it with Kuroko. I wonder if she has plans already._ He stared at the board dreamily as he thought of his lover.

Kuroko sat in her desk in class, taking notes in a notebook that sat open in front of her. _It's almost summer vacation, huh? What should I do? I kind of want to leave Academy City for summer vacation. I should go somewhere nice. I wonder if Kamijou has any plans already. I wonder if should spend it with him…_

After class, Kuroko found Mikoto walking in the hallway. She ran up to her. "Onee-sama!" She called out. Mikoto turned around and smiled.

"What is it, Kuroko?" Mikoto asked.

"What are you doing for summer vacation, Onee-sama?" She asked, curious.

"Hmm…" Mikoto thought for a moment. "I'll probably just stay here. There's nowhere I really want to go for summer vacation." She started to walk and Kuroko walked next to her.

"Well, there's only one more class until the day ends. Then it's just one more day until summer vacation!" Kuroko said excitedly.

"What are you doing for summer vacation?" Mikoto asked, looking at Kuroko.

"I was thinking of spending it with Touma, but I'd have to see if he has any plans already." She said, thinking about it. "If he does, then I don't know."

"It'll be okay." Mikoto said with a smile. _Damn. I'm still jealous that she's going out with him. Why did I have to fall in love with a loser like that? What does Kuroko see in him anyways? And what does he see in her? I mean… she is a level 4 teleporter. But I'm a level 5 electromaster for crying out loud!_

Kuroko looked at her worriedly. "Is everything okay, Onee-sama?" _She's acting kind of weird. Don't tell me… Does she still have feelings for Touma? Is she suppressing them for my sake? Because she knows we're in love? That makes me feel a little bad. But Touma said he's also in love with me. So, even if we broke up, I don't think that he would get together with Onee-sama. Wait… Did she realize that and that's what's bothering her?_ She looked at Mikoto curiously.

"Ah. It's nothing." Mikoto said, waving her hands in front of her. _I can't let Kuroko realize that I still have feelings from Kamijou._

They said their goodbyes and parted ways for their last class of the day. Mikoto sat in her class, thinking about Touma and what would've happened if she had confessed to him. Kuroko sat in her class, also thinking about Touma and what they could do over summer vacation. She smiled and giggled to herself.

After classes finally ended, Kuroko rushed out of the classroom. She was sure that Touma was going to come to her school as soon as he could to see her. That made her feel warm inside. She always felt good knowing that Touma loved her and wanted to see her. Of course, she wanted to see him just as much.

She ran into her dorm and started to fix her hair, anxiously awaiting her lover's arrival.

Touma walked down the street, a big grin on his face. _I can't believe how lucky I am right now!_ To his surprise, one of his close friends, Tsuchimikado, had one a hot springs resort trip for two. But, unfortunately for him, he had supplementary lessons for the week, so he gave the ticket to Touma.

He ran down the street. He could see Tokiwadai up ahead. Touma was getting used to seeing the school now. He had been dating Kuroko for several months now and they had gone out plenty. He had been thinking about summer vacation for a while now.

The doors to the door slid open like they always did. He walked in and pressed the button on the speaker. Some girls waved to him. They were getting accustomed to seeing him there. He just smiled and waved back.

"Hello?" the voice asked from the other side.

"Kuroko? It's Touma." He was getting used to this routine as well. He came to the school nearly every day over the past several months and every time they went through the small routine of him calling her to open the door. When the door opened, he smiled. _Just like always._ He thought, heading through the doors.

On his way up, more girls waved at him and greeted him. After entering the dorms so many times and taking this exact route to Kuroko's room, the girls were no longer surprised at seeing him. In fact, they warmed up to him, even greeting him now. _That's good. I hate standing out._

Touma walked up to the familiar door with 208 on it. He knocked his customary two times and waited. "Come in!" He heard from the other side. He opened the door and walked into the room. Nothing had changed in the room no matter how many times he entered it.

Kuroko sat on her bed, smiling at him as he entered. "Hey, Touma. I was expecting you." She said kindly.

"I'm glad." Touma said sitting down next to her. He gave a small kiss and wrapped his arm around her. "So, Kuroko." Touma started. "I was thinking…" He reached into his pocket and touched the ticket.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked, looking up at him.

"Well… do you have any plans for summer vacation?" Touma asked. _If she does, then I shouldn't even mention the ticket. If she does, then I think Index will force me to take her instead._

"No, nothing in particular." Kuroko said, a thoughtful look on her face. _Is he going to ask me to spend it with him? That's great! I was just going to do the same._

"Well, I have a ticket for two to hot spring resort for two days. So, I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go with me." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he said this.

Kuroko wrapped her arm around his body and got as close as possible to him. "Of course. I'd love to go with you, Touma." She snuggled up against him, burying her face in his chest._ Two nights at a hot spring resort alone with Touma. This must be Heaven._

Touma just sat there, holding her. _Two nights alone with Kuroko? This is going to be the best! I can't wait!_ Kuroko lifted her face and they both looked at each other for a second. Touma leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. They sat there for a moment, lost in their embrace.

The door opened and Mikoto walked in. The sudden noise made the two lovers jump. Touma fell back on the bed and looked over to the door. Mikoto just stood there, looking at the two with a strange look.

"Ah. Onee-sama." Kuroko said, smiling. "I didn't know that you'd be back so soon." _I swear. We get walked in on at good parts. I mean… it's not like we were about to have sex or anything, but then again… who knows how that could've gone?_

"Yo, Misaka." Touma said with a wave. _Geez. Give me a break._

Saten and Uiharu walked in behind her. "Sorry for intruding!" They both said happily.

Saten immediately rushed up next to Touma and nudged him with her elbow. "Oooh. I'm sorry. Did we interrupt something, Touma?" She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ruiko… you're always adding fuel to the flame. Sometimes that's not a good thing." He said, smiling at her. They both started laughing.

Kuroko stared at the two strangely. _Since when does Saten call him Touma? And since when does Touma call her Ruiko? Even Uiharu doesn't call her Ruiko and they're like best friends._

Touma looked over to her. "Is something the matter, Kuroko?" He asked, noticing the strange look on her face.

Kuroko jumped a little. Her smile returned. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong at all." She said nervously.

"So," Saten started. She sat down on the other side of Touma. "What are you doing for summer vacation, Touma?" Kuroko twitched a little at that.

"Oh, Kuroko and I are going to a hot springs resort for two days." He said casually.

"Y-you're going to spend the night with her… for two days?" Saten asked, backing up. "Like… in the same room?"

"Yeah." Touma said. "Is something wrong, Ruiko?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

Saten thought for a minute. "It's just... a teenage boy and teenage girl… sleeping in the same room for two nights… anything could happen!" She said, leaning closer to Touma, staring him in the eyes.

Touma just forced a little laugh. "Nothing will happen." He assured her. _Nothing that hasn't already happened, that is. Why would Ruiko panic over it anyways? She walked in on us when we were both half-naked. Does she really think that we haven't done anything yet? Not like I'm going to correct her or anything, though…_

Saten leaned back. "I guess I can trust you not to do anything strange to Shirai, Touma." She said folding her arms and looking away.

"I think it's nice for you two to spend some time alone." Uiharu said happily.

Mikoto just remained silent throughout the ordeal. _I guess… I really didn't have a chance with him. And I definitely don't have a chance now. There's no way that he's going to break up with Kuroko to go out with me. I wouldn't want to hurt Kuroko anyways, but if he did that just for me, then… No! Stop thinking like that! Kuroko's your best friend!_ Mikoto shook her head a little to drive away those thought.

Their conversation went on for a little bit. It somehow ended with Touma exchanging phone numbers with Saten, Uiharu, and Mikoto. He and Kuroko made plans to meet early tomorrow to leave for the hot springs resort. Touma walked out the room, waving back to the girls.

The door closed. Saten immediately ran up to Kuroko. "Shirai! I haven't asked you this in months, so it should be fine now. How far have you two gone? Answer honestly." She said excitedly. Uiharu and Mikoto were also looking at her curiously.

Kuroko held up her hands in front of her. "I don't think that I should go talking about the private part of our relationship." She said nervously. "That's not something I should tell people. I'm sure Touma hasn't told anyone."

Saten eyed her. "So you've already done it with him." She said casually, turning away.

"W-what makes you think that?" Kuroko asked quickly. Saten turned and eyed her.

"Your reaction just now gave it away anyways." She said, smirking. "Besides. You two have been going out for some months, right? I expected that you would have done something by now. Besides, we walked in on you two when you first started dating, remember? I certainly didn't think that you wouldn't go any further just because of us walking in once."

Kuroko sighed in defeat. "We may have done it… a few times." She mumbled, blushing.

"I knew it!" Saten exclaimed. She ran up to the bed and sat next to her. "So spill it. Did it feel good? Did it hurt? I'm curious." She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm not here to give sexual education." Kuroko said with a dull look. "But… it did kind of hurt the first time…" She said in a low voice. The other three girls leaned forward.

"So you've done it more than once!?" Saten said surprised. She had a shocked look on her face that made Kuroko feel uncomfortable.

"I never thought I'd hear that." Uiharu said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Neither did I." Mikoto said, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Well, it's not like our sex life is any of your business anyways!" Kuroko said, turning her head away from them. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to start packing for our trip."

Saten leaned in close to Kuroko's ear. "Don't forget to bring sexy underwear." She said in a mischievous way. Kuroko's face turned red. "Although… I doubt that they'll be on most of the time." Saten finished, backing up.

"Don't say such things, Saten." Uiharu said, her face red as well.

An image came into Mikoto's mind that turned her whole face red. "Yeah, don't say things like that." She said quietly.

Kuroko just silently continued to pack her suitcase and bags. _Ignoring what those girls said, this is going to be great! I can't wait to spend two whole days and nights alone with Touma! But…_ She looked at the underwear she was packing. _Maybe I should wear some sexy underwear._

The next morning, Touma got up early. He looked at the time on his cellphone. 9:00am. "Just on time." He said to himself. He grabbed his suitcase and bags and started for the door.

"Are you really going to leave me alone for two days?" Index asked, a sad look on her face.

Touma turned back. "Don't worry. Himegami said that she'll cook for you every day. And if there's an emergency, you know where Komoe-sensei's house is. Just go to her. I'm sure she'll help with anything you need. Just make sure to thank her after that. And also," He opened the door. "don't destroy the place while I'm gone." He said with a smile. "See you." He said, walking out and closing the door behind him.

Index slowly waved. "Why does he have to leave me alone to go on a hot springs resort trip with his girlfriend? Stupid Touma." She mumbled, lying on the bed.

Touma waked outside of Academy City with Kuroko by his side. He was carrying all the bags while Kuroko held onto his arm lovingly. They finally reached the station and boarded the bus. After about three hours of sitting on the bus, they finally arrived at the resort.

"Hey, Kuroko." Touma said. She had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. "Kuroko." He poked her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Touma?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. She looked around.

"Come on, we have to get off quickly." He said with a smile. They both got up and walked off of the bus. Touma looked up at the large sign in front of the resort. It read: "Kirihiko's Hot Springs". _This is going to be great._

They walked up to the door and Kuroko opened it. Inside were girls with kimonos on, waiting for them. "Welcome!" They all said together. A few girls came and took the bags from Touma.

"Thank you." He said as they walked away.

A woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties approached them. "Welcome to the Kirihiko Hot Springs Resort. We hope you enjoy your stay." She said kindly. "Now, if you please follow me, I'll show you two to your room." The woman turned to walk away.

Touma and Kuroko followed closely behind her. Kuroko looked around at the girls with kimonos on. _I don't like this. The resort itself is nice, but I don't like how all these girl are dressed like this. Touma should only see me dressed like that._ They opened the door to their room.

The room was rather plain. It had a large bed with a television on the opposite side of the room. There was a glass table in the middle of the room. The room itself was painted a light green color. "Wow. Nice room." Touma said, walking up to the window. He opened the curtains. There was a magnificent view of the mountains. "Amazing." He said, staring at the view.

Kuroko walked up next to him and wrapped her arms around his. "Yes." She said slowly. "It's beautiful." She looked up at him. He was smiling down at her.

He leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. They stood there in their embrace for a minute before separating. "I love you, Kuroko. I really do." Touma said, looking into her eyes.

Kuroko smiled gently. "I love you to, Touma." She said. They wrapped their arms around each other, both of them holding their lover gently.

"So," Touma said as they separated. "I heard that there's a mixed open-air bath here. Want to check it out?"

Kuroko's face turned red. _We'll both be in the same bath. That thought never occurred to me. It should be nice._ "Sure!" She said cheerfully.

They changed into robes and walked into the changing area. Touma took off his robe and wrapped a towel around his waist. Kuroko took her robe off and wrapped the towel above her chest. They both entered at the same time. Luckily, nobody else was in the mixed bath.

Touma slowly got in and Kuroko got in next to him. They both sat there for a little while, side-by-side. Both of their faces were red. Touma stole a glance at Kuroko. He eyed her slim body, her curves, and her lips. _After all we've done, we're embarrassed to take a bath together at a hot spring?_

"It… feels good, doesn't it?" Kuroko said meekly. She glanced over to Touma who was no longer staring at her, but looking forward.

"Y-yes. It does feel good." Touma said, stumbling.

Kuroko scooted over to sit closer to Touma. She leaned on his shoulder. He could feel her soft skin against his shoulder. It was really smooth. "It's nice to be together like this." Kuroko said. "We've been dating for months now and we haven't had a nice outing like this. With just the two of us."

Touma put his arm around her, relaxing. "It's not something that we have many opportunities to do." He commented. "But… if we can't do it all the time, then that makes the times we actually do it all the more special, right?" He looked down at the girl next to him.

She nodded and smiled. She enjoyed the feeling of her lover's skin against hers. She loved the feeling of being alone with the man she loved. Yes. She was in love with Kamijou Touma. She knew it. At first, she wasn't really sure. But over the time they had been dating, her feelings for him only grew stronger.

After a while, they returned to their room. Touma opened the door and Kuroko walked inside. He shut the door behind them and locked it. Kuroko turned around. "Why'd you lock the door? It's not like we're going to sleep yet."

Touma walked up to her and gently pushed her down on the bed. "Kyaa." She made a cute sound as she landed on the bed. Touma kneeled over her. "Touma…"

"Kuroko…" He said, staring down at her. He leaned in a pressed his lips against hers in a passionate embrace.

Kuroko didn't resist. After a few seconds, she started to kiss him back. They both laid there, enjoying the feel of each other's lips.

Touma lifted his head. They were both breathing heavily. Touma opened the robe Kuroko was wearing. She didn't have on anything underneath it. He grabbed one of her breasts and gently rubbed it. "Ahh…" Kuroko let a moan escape her mouth. Touma leaned down and ran his tongue along her slender breast. "Ahhhh…" Kuroko was trying her best not to moan too loudly, but she couldn't stop herself. It felt really good.

Touma put her nipple in his mouth, sucking on her breast like a baby. "Ah!" Kuroko let out a cry of pleasure. She knew her face was really red. And her womanhood was starting to get hot. Touma switched his mouth to her other breast and started sucking on it. "Ahhhhh…" Kuroko moaned out in pleasure. "It… feels so… good." She said in between moans. Touma sat up and looked down at her, both of them smiling.

He reached down and touched her womanhood. It was wet. "Did you get turned on by me sucking on your breasts?" He asked in a teasing tone. Kuroko blushed and looked away for a second. She glanced back to him

"Just a little." She said innocently.

Touma pushed his finger against her womanhood. "Are you sure? You're really wet down here."

"Ahhh." Kuroko moaned in pleasure again. "Don't say such embarrassing things." She said shyly.

Touma laughed a little and positioned his head in front of her womanhood. He licked the outside. "Ah!" A wave of pleasure ran through Kuroko's body. He pushed his tongue deeper into her private area. "Ahhhh!" Kuroko screamed in ecstasy before calming down again. She managed to stifle her loudest moans as the boy ran his tongue along her insides.

Touma moved his tongue through her womanhood. _It so wet. _He thought. _She seems to really enjoy this._ "Please." Kuroko said in a pleading voice. "Put it in me. I can't wait any longer." Her body was heating up and she couldn't take it anymore.

Touma got up on the bed once more. He grabbed his penis with his hand and rubbed it along her womanhood. "Ahh… stop teasing me." Kuroko said in a small voice. "Hurry." Touma pushed in, his entire penis being swallowed by her womanhood.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kuroko yelled out. Touma started to thrust forward. At first slowly, but he quickly picked up speed.

The wet walls of her womanhood squeezed Touma's penis with every thrust. Her womanhood tightened up, which on made him feel better.

"Touma…" Kuroko said through heavy breaths. "I can't hold it anymore… I'm… going to cum!" She yelled out. More waves of pleasure shot through her with every thrust. "Ahhh!" She yelled out as fluid started to fall from her womanhood.

Touma took his penis out. He brought Kuroko up and made her bend over the bed. She supported herself with her arms. He put his penis back in and started to thrust in again. "It feels so good!" Kuroko yelled out in pleasure. She soon lost the strength in her arm and rested her head on the bed.

"Kuroko…" Touma said. "I'm going to cum."

"It's okay. You can always do it inside me." She said.

"What if you get pregnant?" He asked worriedly.

"If it's with your child, I don't mind." Kuroko said, smiling at him.

Touma smiled back. He thrust in one final time. "Ah!" Kuroko screamed out in pleasure as her insides heated up. She could feel his sperm filling her up. She laid down, exhausted. Touma took his penis out and lay down next to her.

Touma smiled at her. "Did it hurt?"

Kuroko smiled and shook her head. "No. It felt good." She assured him. "Say, Touma." She whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked, staring into her eyes.

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Of course."

"No matter what happens?" She asked in a small voice.

"No matter what happens." Touma replied.

"Forever?" She asked.

"Forever." Touma said. He leaned in and kissed her. "Goodnight, Kuroko." He said, smiling.

"Goodnight, Touma." She said. She closed her eyes and drifter off into sleep.

Touma pulled the covers over them. He watched Kuroko for a little bit before getting up. He walked over to the window. It was already dark. "I didn't realize that we spent so much time in the hot spring and looking around the resort." He said quietly to himself. He glanced over his should at the girl sleeping in the bed. He looked back out the window and gazed at the stars. The moonlight illuminated his face. "My misfortune really is better."

He held up his right hand in front of him. He placed his hand to where it looked like he was holding the moon in his hand. "I just hope…" He looked at the moon. "that this isn't an illusion." He stared at his hand holding the moon. "Because if it is…" He looked down, then back up. "My Imagine Breaker will crush it." He closed his fist around the moon.


	8. A Certain Teleporter's Summer II

Touma opened his eyes to morning light shining on his face. He sat up and stretched his arm. He had gotten a good sleep last night. He looked around. "Huh?" He was in the Tokiwadai dorms, in Kuroko and Mikoto's room. He slowly turned his head. Kuroko was sleeping in the same bed, right next to him.

"What happened?" He mumbled to himself. _Oh, that's right. We came back from the hot springs, but it was so late that Kuroko let me crash at her place. What a nice trip that was._ He stood up and stretched again.

He grabbed his bags and was about to leave. Then he took another look at Kuroko. He didn't want to leave without saying anything. He touched her cheek with his index finger. "Kuroko." He whispered. "It's time to wake up, Kuroko." He said quietly. He shook her a little.

Kuroko slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Touma. "Touma?" She sat up and looked around. "Why are you here so early?" She asked, still half-asleep.

"I slept here, remember? We got back so late that you said I could crash here for the night." Touma said softly. He glanced over to Mikoto. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally wake her up and have to explain the situation to her. Of course, he'd have to explain why he's late to Index when he got home. He told her that he'd be home yesterday.

"Oh, right." Kuroko said. She rubbed her eyes. "Where are you going?" She asked, noticing the bags.

"Well, I wanted to leave before Misaka woke up, so that we wouldn't have to explain the situation to her. Also, I told Index that I would be home yesterday, so I should go see her before she starts panicking." He laughed a little. "You can go back to sleep, Kuroko. I'll be by later so we can go out, okay?"

Kuroko smiled and nodded. She lay back down on the bed. Touma pulled the covers over her and gave her a quick kiss. She closed her eyes, drifting back into sleep. Touma grabbed his bags and walked out the door.

He walked quietly down the stairs and towards the doors. "Huh?" He heard a small voice. He turned and saw a girl with long brown hair standing there, staring at him. He just waved at her. The girl opened her mouth like she was about to yell.

"Wait!" Touma said urgently. The girl stopped. "Please don't scream! I'm not suspicious! I swear!"

"Who are you?" The girl asked, eyeing him. She had a soft voice and her brown eyes made him feel guilty for making her worry.

"I'm Kamijou Touma." Touma said. "Look, I was here with my girlfriend. She's a student here. I didn't break in or anything."

"Who's your girlfriend?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"Shirai Kuroko." He answered honestly.

"Shirai? That girl who used to be obsessed with Misaka Mikoto?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." Touma said, relaxing. "We started to date some months ago. I just happened to be here. Sorry for making you worry." He said.

"I don't believe that." The girl said sternly. "You're probably just a pervert who's stalking Shirai or something." She raised her hand into the air.

"No, wait!" Touma said. He really didn't want to pick a fight with a girl right now.

A small table a little way from them lifted into the air. "I'm a telekinetic." She said, smiling. "What are you, Kamijou?"

"I'm a level zero." He said, eyeing the floating table.

"Good. That makes this easier." The girl said. She motioned her hand at Touma and the table came flying at him from his right.

Touma sighed. "You espers just don't know when to stop." He said calmly. He had a disappointed look on his face.

"Huh?" The table rushed at him. Right before it made contact with him, he just held up his right hand. The second the table came into contact with it, the table fell. "What the…?" The girl started, staring at Touma in disbelief.

"Now, please just let me pass and forget that you saw me here." Touma said kindly. "I really don't want to fight you."

"Don't underestimate me!" She said loudly. "Kirie!" She called. A black-haired girl who Touma hadn't noticed before came out from a door.

"Yes, Risa?" She asked. She had a meek voice.

"Help me defeat this pervert." Risa said, anger in her voice.

"I'm not a pervert." Touma said dully.

"Okay." Kirie said. She held out her hand, a green light forming. A concentrated beam of green light erupted from her hand, heading straight for Touma.

_I think I've seen this ability before._ He thought. He held out his right hand. The beam collided with, then burned out. Touma looked up and saw the shocked faces of the two girls. "Now. Please step aside." He said

"I failed to ask this before I attacked." Kirie said, looking to Risa. "But what, exactly, is this man's ability?"

"He's a level zero!" Risa shouted angrily. "He has no ability!"

"Then how does he stop our abilities?" Kirie asked calmly.

"I… I don't know! Maybe he was lying about being a level zero." She said, eyeing Touma carefully.

Touma calmly started to walk forward. "I don't want any trouble, so please, just let me pass. I'm just trying to leave here peacefully."

"Don't give me that!" Risa shouted. She took a pen out of her pocket and took off the cap. It floated in the air and started to fly at Touma, point first.

Touma just sighed. He stepped to the side of the pen. Before Risa could redirect it, he backhanded it with his right hand. The pen hit the wall and fell to the ground. "Don't you get it girls?" Touma asked calmly as he continued his approach. "You can't beat me, so just let me through or I'll have to use force."

Kirie held up both of her hands and twin beams of light shot from them. Touma quickly put his arm up, his hand negating the beams on contact. "What is your ability?" The girl asked slowly.

Touma walked past them, the two girls parting to let him through. He walked up to the doors and turned back. "I have the power to negate any supernatural ability. Be it esper or magic or even a miracle of God. I can destroy them with my right hand. It is the Imagine Breaker." With that, he walked out.

The two girls looked at each other. "Imagine Breaker?" They said simultaneously.

* * *

Touma slowly opened the door to his dorm. He slid in and quietly shut the door. _Maybe, if I go to sleep where I usually do, I can just tell Index that I got home a little later than expected._ He walked over to the blanket that was still on the ground.

He smiled. He pulled up the blanket. His smile dropped. Under the blanket, there was an infuriated Index. She jumped and bit Touma's hand. "Ahh!" He screamed. "Such misfortune!"

* * *

After a long explanation, Index finally sighed. "I'll forgive you," She said. "but just this one time." She added quickly.

Touma sat there, holding his hand. "Thank you." He said. "It won't happen again, trust me."

Index turned away. She crawled back under the sheets. "I'm going back to sleep." She said, yawning. She drifted off into sleep.

Touma looked at the calendar. July 22nd. "Oh yeah." Touma said, thinking about the date. _I heard that since so many parents are worried about their children, parents will be allowed in certain parts of the city tomorrow to check on their children. That's something that doesn't happen often. I wonder if my parents are coming…_ He took a look at his cellphone and sure enough there was a message from his father saying that they would be there tomorrow. _Maybe I should introduce Kuroko to them. Yeah. If she's okay with that, of course._

* * *

A few hours later Touma walked into the Tokiwadai dorms. After being let in by Kuroko, he walked through the entrance area. The same two girls from before stood at the foot of the staircase.

Touma walked forward and looked at each of them in turn. "Such misfortune." He said, hanging his head.

"Hey!" Risa yelled. "When you see two girls waiting for you, you should be excited!" Her voice was filled with anger.

"I told you." Touma started. "I already have a girlfriend. Shirai Kuroko. Why would I get excited that other girls are waiting for me?" _Such misfortune. I can't believe that I would run into these two again. And worse, they were waiting for me. I come here nearly every day. I hope this doesn't become a regular thing._

"I still don't believe you!" Risa said angrily. "I'm pretty sure that Shirai is too busy with her Onee-sama to care for boys. Especially a level zero like you." She said, smirking.

Touma sighed. "No offense, but didn't this level zero beat the both of you yesterday?" He asked, looking at each one in turn.

Kirie showed no reaction to his question. Risa, however, looked even angrier than before. "Shut up!" She yelled. "That was just a fluke! And I don't believe in that whole stupid 'Imagine Breaker' thing either. The power to cancel all abilities, even the miracles of God? Give me a break." She turned her head away.

"Look." Touma said, shaking his head. "I came here today to pick Kuroko up for a date. If you don't believe that she's my girlfriend, why don't you just come to her room with me?"

"Fine." Risa said.

"Okay." Kirie said quietly.

The three started to walk the way to Kuroko's room. On the way, a lot of the girls waved at Touma and some walked up to him and greeted him. "What's with all the attention you're getting?" Risa asked form his side.

"You haven't seen me around here?" Touma asked, surprised. Risa shook her head. "That's strange." He said. "At first, all of the girls either stared at me or ignored me. After I kept coming here though, I eventually smoothed things out with them. Now they're pretty nice to me. I'm very surprised that you two haven't seen me around. I've been coming to this dorm almost every day for the past months." He glanced at both of them.

"Now that you mention it." Kirie said softly. "I think I heard something about how this one boy kept coming into the dorms even though boys aren't allowed."

"Yeah." Touma laughed a little. "It's kind of become a game with the girls to not let the Dorm Supervisor find out about me."

Touma knocked twice. "Come in!" A voice on the other side of the door said. He opened the door and walked inside, followed by the two girls.

"Oh, Touma." Kuroko said happily as she got off of her bed. She ran over to him and pulled him into a kiss. After they separated, Kuroko noticed the two girls. "Um… Touma. Who are they?" She asked, looking at him.

"Well, after we came back from the hot springs, remember how I left early?" Kuroko nodded. "When I was leaving, I ran into them. They thought I was a pervert who broke in, so they tried to stop me. Luckily, with my Imagine Breaker, I wasn't hurt. I tried to explain to them that I was just here to see you, but they didn't buy it. So, I told them that they could come see for themselves that we really are dating." He said, finishing his explanation.

Kuroko wrapped her arms around Touma's arm. "It's true." She said, eyeing the two girls. "Touma and I are dating." She said proudly.

"See?" Touma asked, trying to finally end this whole ordeal. The two girls looked to each other and then to him.

They both bowed. "We're sorry." They said together.

They straightened back out. "I guess it was just a misunderstanding." She said, trying to force a laugh.

"It's okay, really." Touma said. "Since nobody got hurt, it's not really that big of a deal." He smiled at the two. "Now, if you'll excuse us." The two girls got out of the doorway to let the couple pass. The two girls stood out in the hallway while Kuroko closed and locked the door. They watched the couple as they walked out of the building. Then they looked at each other.

* * *

Touma and Kuroko sat next to each other at a table in a coffee shop. They both had cups of coffee sitting in front of them. "I wonder what we should do for the rest of summer vacation." Kuroko said, her head resting on Touma's arm.

"I don't know." Touma said, pausing to take a sip from his coffee. "But whatever we do, as long as we do it together, will be fun. I'm sure." He said, smiling at the girl leaning on him.

Kuroko smiled happily. "Yeah. You're right." She also took a sip of her coffee. "But still, I don't think that anything we do can top that hot springs trip." She said, remembering the wonderful time they spent together there.

"By the way, Kuroko." Touma started. Kuroko looked up at him. "I heard that tomorrow they'll be letting parents visit their children here." He said.

"Yeah." Kuroko said, thinking about it. "Something about a lot of parents worrying about their children's safety."

"Yeah." Touma said. "Anyways, my parents are coming to, so I was wondering…" He paused for a second. "If you'd, maybe, like to meet them." He said nervously.

Kuroko blushed a little. "Of course! I'd love to meet your parents!" She said excitedly. "That's a big step in a relationship."

"That's good." Touma said, sighing in relief. "I was afraid that you might now want to." He admitted.

"Well, of course I would want to meet them." She said. She leaned her head on Touma's shoulder again. "Now I can't wait until tomorrow." She said, closing her eyes. She loved the feeling of resting her head on Touma.

"Yeah, me neither." Touma said. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, holding her close. _Tomorrow looks like it's going to be another good day._

* * *

Kuroko opened her eyes to the morning sunlight shining in through her window. She sat up in bed "Ah…" She let out a yawn as she stretched. She stood up and looked around. Mikoto wasn't there. _Strange. Onee-sama doesn't usually wake up this early. Maybe she had plans with Saten and Uiharu…_

She took a nice long shower and brushed her teeth. "I wish I could wear something nicer." She mumbled while putting on her usual school uniform. She would be meeting Touma's parents today and she wanted to look nice. She sprayed on a little perfume and looked at herself in the mirror. "Okay!" She told herself.

There was the usual phone call. "Hello?" Kuroko asked as if she didn't already know who it was.

"Kuroko? It's me, Touma." A boy's voice said from the other side.

She pressed the button to open the doors downstairs. A minute later there was a knock at the door. Kuroko ran up and opened the door. Touma stood there, dressed in his school uniform. "Sorry we have to leave so early." He said. "My parents said they'll be here early, so I figured that we could go wait for them."

Kuroko giggled and wrapped herself around his arm. "I don't mind." She said happily. "If we wait for them, then it's just a better first impression I have on them." Touma smiled at her and they walked out of the room. After she locked the door, the two proceeded out of the building.

They for a while without much conversation. The two were just enjoying being with each other that they didn't need to talk. Touma's face was a little red. Kuroko still had her arms wrapped around his. _Whenever she does this, I always feel something soft. I know I shouldn't be embarrassed about that now, considering all that we've done, but still…_ He stole a glance at Kuroko's chest, before looking forward again. _Not that I'm going to complain or anything…_

The couple finally arrived at the café that Touma's parents were going to meet them at. They sat down at a table in the shade. Touma glanced at his cellphone. "They should be here any minute…" He said, looking around. "Ah. There they are." He said, pointing to a couple walking towards them.

Kuroko released Touma's arm and sat up straight. _I have to make a good first impression. I want his parents to approve of our relationship._

The couple walked up to them. Touma stood up and gave his mother a hug and shook his father's hand. "Mom. Dad. Long time no see."

"Yes, it sure has been a while, Touma." His father said, smiling.

"My. My. You're actually excited to see your parents? You must have something special to tell us." His mother said, looking to Kuroko.

Kuroko jumped up and walked over to stand beside Touma. She bowed to his mother and father. "Hello. My name is Shirai Kuroko. Nice to meet you." She was nervous, but she managed to keep her voice leveled.

"Nice to meet you, Kuroko." Touma's father said. "I'm Kamijou Touya. And this is my wife." He looked to his wife.

"Nice to meet you, Kuroko. My name is Kamijou Shiina." The woman smiled brightly.

"So," Touya said. "who is she to you, Touma?" He asked, smiling at the boy.

Touma looked nervous. "Ah, mother, father. Kuroko is my girlfriend. We've been dating for some months."

"That's nice." Shiina said.

They all took their seats at the table. Kuroko was holding Touma's hand under the table. "You seem like a nice girl, Kuroko." Shiina started. Kuroko looked at her. "I'm glad that Touma got lucky by finding a girl like you."

Kuroko smiled brightly. "Thank you, Shiina." She said happily.

"My. My. You can just call me 'mother'." She said, giggling.

"Okay, mother!" Kuroko said. She looked at Touma and smiled.

Touma smiled back. _This is good. It seems like my parents like Kuroko. And it seems that Kuroko's warming up to them to. Like I thought, another good day._

"So," Touya started. "How did you meet her, Touma?"

Touma looked to Kuroko. They both thought for a second. "I guess the first time we met is when I saw you at the park with Onee-sama." Kuroko said, thinking.

"Yeah." Touma said. "Although it wasn't much of a meeting. It certainly didn't last long." He laughed, remembering when they first met.

Kuroko smiled at his parents. "Yes. But I think the time I started to have feelings for him was around the time when he ran into me when I was coming out of my dorm."

Touma's parents looked at him questioningly. "A surprise attack, huh, Touma?" His father asked with a knowing smile.

"My. My. I didn't know you were so aggressive, Touma." His mother said.

"You've got it wrong." Touma said quickly. "I didn't do it on purpose. Thinking about it… that was probably around the time I noticed my feelings for Kuroko. So, I'm glad that happened. If it hadn't, I might never have noticed that I'm in love with her." He smiled and put his arm around Kuroko. She rested her head on his chest like she usually does.

His parents smiled at them. "Well, I guess it's good that you found somebody you love, Touma. I'm happy for you." Touya said, smiling.

"My. My." His mother started. "I guess we'll have to take Kuroko on our next family vacation, right? After all, she is part of the family now." She smiled gently at Kuroko and Touma.

Kuroko smiled brightly. "I'd love to!" She said. _This is great! They already think of me as part of the family. That'll make getting married to Touma a lot easier when the time comes. Get married… _Her face turned red. _I can't wait for that day…_ She thought with a dreamy smile on her face.

The rest of the conversation carried on normally. They all laughed and joked around. Kuroko held onto Touma for the remainder of the conversation.

"Touma?" A voice asked. They all turned to look at the source of the voice. Saten, Uiharu, and Mikoto all stood there.

"Ruiko?" He asked. He looked at the other girls. "Uiharu and Misaka, to?"

"Strange running into you." Saten said, smiling. She looked at his parents and whispered to him. "Who are the adults?"

"Oh." Touma said, standing up. "Mother. Father. These are my friends, Saten Ruiko, Uiharu Kazari, and Misaka Mikoto." He pointed to each one in turn.

They all bowed a little. "Nice to meet you." They said, almost in unison.

"My. My." Shiina started. "You certainly have a lot of female friends." She giggled, looking to Touma.

"A-anyways." Touma said. "These are my parents, Kamijou Touya and Kamijou Shiina." He said.

"Nice to meet you all." Touya said with a wave.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Shiina said, smiling brightly.

"So," Touya said. "I heard you call Ruiko by her first name. Are you close to her?" He asked, eyeing Touma.

Touma and Saten jumped at that comment._ Damn you, father._ "It's not like that at all!" Touma said quickly. "It's just… well…" He stumbled, trying to search for the right words.

"I just…" Saten said, drawing everybody's attention to her. "I just told him that he could call me Ruiko, so it's okay." She said, looking down.

"In that case," Uiharu said, drawing all eyes to her. "to make it less awkward, you can call me Kazari, Kamijou." She smiled at him.

"Then you can call me Touma, Kazari." He said, smiling nervously.

"Okay, Touma." Uiharu said brightly.

"Well, we should be going now." Misaka said, suddenly wanting to leave.

"Oh yeah." Saten said, glancing at the time. "We need to get to the store before it closes." She looked at the two couples sitting at the table. "Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Kamijou. See you late Shirai, Touma."

"See you later, Touma." Uiharu said, waving goodbye.

The three girls turned and walked away.

"Well, it looks like it's about time for us to go." Touya said, standing up with Shiina. "It was nice seeing you again, Touma. And it was nice meeting you, Kuroko."

"Yes, it was nice seeing you, Touma. And Kuroko," She turned to look at her. "please take care of Touma for us." She said politely.

"Of course!" Kuroko said politely. "And it was nice meeting the both of you."

"Goodbye." Touma said, waving to them as they walked away. The couple waved back. "I'd say that you left a rather nice first impression." Touma said, smiling at Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled back at him. "Yeah." She giggled. "They really did seem to like me." _That went better than I could've hoped for._

Touma and Kuroko kissed each other and said their goodbyes, heading back to their dorms. Touma smiled and looked at the sky. _That went well. I guess that Kuroko was what I needed to turn my misfortune around._


	9. Forever

Mikoto sat in the chair in front of the mirror combing her hair. Kuroko stood behind her, combing her own hair. Mikoto glanced out the window. There was a clear blue sky. "Looks like today's going to have good weather." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Kuroko said. _Why do I feel dizzy? And there's this pain in my chest. It feels… strange._

"Say, Kuroko." Mikoto said. "Do you want to go somewhere with me today? Maybe just the two of us, like old times?"

There was no response.

"Kuroko?" Mikoto turned around.

Kuroko stepped back, clutching her chest. "It hurts…" She mumbled. She back up and hit the bedframe. Then she collapsed, unconscious.

"Kuroko!" Mikoto yelled. "Kuroko, wake up!" She looked around. She reached over and grabbed her cellphone off of the desk and dialed 911.

* * *

Touma walked casually towards the Tokiwadai dorms like he always did. _Is it a good or bad thing that I'm used to getting into a girl's dorm? I can't say that it's a bad thing… but it certainly doesn't seem like a good thing. _He walked up to the dorm.

Just as he approached, an ambulance sped off from the dorm. "An ambulance?" He muttered. "I guess there's even fights in a prestigious all-girls school." He walked in and pressed the button for room 208.

Ringing…

"H..hello?" A voice answered quietly from the other side.

Touma frowned. "Hello? It's me Touma."

The door opened without any response. "Hmm…" Touma walked in, looking around. A lot of the girls were whispering and pointing at him. _What's the deal? I thought the girls were used to seeing me by now. What's with the strange looks and whispers?_ He walked through the hall and stopped in front of Kuroko's room. He knocked twice.

"Come in…" A voice said softly from the other side. The person sounded like they were ready to cry. Touma thought for a second. _That voice… something's definitely wrong. I need to get to the bottom of this._

He opened the door and took a step inside. He was surprised by what he saw. Mikoto was lying on her bed, facing the door. Tears were streaming down her face. They showed no sign of stopping. Her eyes looked red, as if she had been crying for a while. "Misaka! What's wrong?" He asked, running over to her.

Mikoto jumped off of the bed and wrapped her arms around him. She sobbed into his chest. He could feel the tears soaking through his shirt. "Misaka." He tried to take her off for a moment to talk to her, but she held on as if her life depended on it. "What's wrong, Misaka?" He took a look around the room. Kuroko wasn't there.

"Kuroko…" Mikoto said, her voice blocked by his chest.

"What was that?" Touma asked. He took her to her bed and sat her down. He sat down next to her. "Now, try to calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Mikoto nodded. She took her head off of him, but she still held his arm with hers. "Kuroko… she…"

_Kuroko? No… don't tell me…_ "What?" Touma asked urgently. "What happened to Kuroko?"

"Kuroko collapsed and…" Mikoto said, trying to calm herself down.

"And…?" Touma asked, desperate to know what else happened.

"I called the hospital. They said that it was an emergency. It looked really bad…" She said. "I don't want to lose Kuroko. She's my best friend." Mikoto said, sobbing more.

"Calm down." Touma said, growing more and more worried. "Do you know where the hospital is?" He asked softly.

Mikoto nodded. "Yeah. It's not that far away." She said quietly.

"Come on." Touma said. "Let's go see how she's doing. We should be by her side in her time of trouble."

Mikoto just nodded. They stood up, Mikoto holding onto Touma's arm tightly. He didn't say anything. He knew that she needed support right now. But if the situation was serious, he thought it would be him who would need support.

* * *

Touma walked down the road towards the hospital. It wasn't too far away, but Mikoto walked slowly. And since she was holding onto his arm, it's not like he could leave her behind and run ahead. Not that he would do that even if he could.

They took their time, and slowly made their way to the hospital. They walked through the doors. Touma walked up to the desk with Mikoto on his arm. "Excuse me." Touma said urgently.

The woman turned to him and smiled kindly. "What can I do for you?"

"May I ask if a middle school girl, Shirai Kuroko, is here?" He didn't really know if she was in a room or not.

"Yes, she is." The woman said.

"What room is she in?" Touma asked quickly.

"Are you relatives?" She asked, eyeing the two.

"I'm her boyfriend, Kamijou Touma. And this is her best friend, Misaka Mikoto." He said, trying to move this along.

The woman looked at them. "I'm not supposed to let anybody except relatives see her. I'm sorry." The woman said.

"Please!" Touma yelled, drawing the attention of a lot of the people in there.

"I'm sorry…" The woman started.

Bluish-white electricity crackled in the air. The two looked at Mikoto. The electricity spread from her head around the air. "Tell me where she is." Mikoto said calmly.

"I can't…" The woman started again.

Mikoto shocked the desk, burning a hole through it. "Tell me where she is dammit!" Mikoto yelled.

The woman jumped back. "She's in room 307." She said, backing away.

"Thank you." Touma said in a not-so-thankful tone. He walked away with Mikoto still holding onto him.

The woman reached for the phone before a bolt of electricity hit it. The woman threw her hands in the air, trying to act innocent. But, when she looked, the two were already gone.

Touma and Mikoto slowly made their way up the stairs and to the room. They both stood in front of it for a second. Touma looked down to Mikoto, who looked up at him. After a pause, she nodded. Touma reached for the door handle and Mikoto tightened her grip on his arm.

Touma easily pushed the door open. The scene in there both surprised and frightened him. There were about six doctors walking around the room. Some were discussing paperwork. The others were talking urgently, gathered around the bed. Silence fell when the two entered, all eyes drawing to them.

Without paying them any mind, Touma walked forward with Mikoto. "Hey, you can't be in here..." One of the doctors started. Touma shot him a look that made him shut up. The doctors watched as the two approached the bed. Touma's eyes widened, as did Mikoto's.

Kuroko lay in the bed, a bunch of wires attached to her in various places. She was hooked up to about three machines. "What the… hell…" Touma said, staring at the sight. He looked at one of the doctors nearby. "What the hell happened to her!?" He yelled. Mikoto tugged on his arm and he calmed down. "Please, tell me what happened to her." He said, looking at the girl lying still in the bed.

One of the doctors cleared his throat. "Let's step out into the hall, so we don't disturb everybody's work." He said calmly. He led them out into the hallway and closed the door. As soon as they were out, Touma heard the doctors talking urgently again.

He looked at the doctor. The man had short, blonde hair and green eyes. "What happened, doctor. Please, tell me."

The doctor sighed and looked around. "Fine." He paused. "I assume you two are related to the patient in some way?" He asked.

"Boyfriend and best friend. Now, what happened?" Touma asked, trying to keep the subject on track.

"Shirai Kuroko seems to have developed a leak in one of her major arteries." The doctor started. Touma and Mikoto looked up, surprised by what they heard. "The leak is pretty serious. We don't know the cause of it, but as this point it doesn't even matter anymore. You two are lucky that this girl," He gestured to Mikoto. "called us when she did. If she had gone any longer without treatment… she wouldn't have even had a chance."

"What does that mean? What's going to happen to her?" Touma asked. He felt his chest tightening.

"Right now we can only keep her on life support until we find exactly where the leak is. We'll, more than likely, perform surgery tomorrow." He gestured to the room. "As you can see, we're kind of busy right now, so I think it would be better for you two to go home and get some rest. You should come back tomorrow."

"No." Touma said firmly.

"Hm?" The doctor looked at him with a questioning look.

"I'm staying here." He looked at Mikoto and she nodded. She had finally stopped crying. "We're staying here. There's no way that we're going to leave her alone."

The doctor sighed. "That's fine, but we can't let you stay in the room. You're free to sleep in the waiting area, though." He pointed towards a doorway with a sign over it.

Touma looked around. There was a bench right next to the room. "No thank you." He walked over to it and sat down with Mikoto. "We'll wait here."

"I don't think you'll be able to get much sleep on that thing." The doctor said, looking at the bench. It didn't look fit for sleeping on.

"I don't care." Touma said firmly. "I probably won't get much sleep anyways because I'll be too busy worrying about her." He leaned against the wall. Mikoto rested her head on his chest.

The doctor nodded. "Very well, then." He said, walking back into the room.

"She..." Mikoto said quietly.

"Hm?" Touma looked at her.

She squeezed his arm tighter but still didn't cry anymore. "She's… going to be fine… right?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Touma looked down for a second. _I don't know. I should just tell her the truth but…_ He looked her in the eyes. Those eyes that looked like they were on the verge of bursting with tears. "Of course." He said with a smile. He put his hand on her head. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"Yes!" Mikoto said happily. She rested her head on his arm and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

Touma looked at the ceiling. _I just hope that what I said is true…_ He sighed. He looked at Mikoto. _Tonight's going to be a long night…_

* * *

Touma opened his eyes. The hallway lights were too bright and it hurt his eyes. He took a look around. _How long have I been out for?_ He looked at his cellphone. It was 9:00am. _I only slept for about an hour…_ He looked down. At some point during the night, Mikoto had laid her head on his lap and fallen asleep. He didn't complain or anything, of course.

He watched as a doctor walked towards them. _Heaven Canceller?_ He thought, recognizing the frog-faced doctor that had treated him so much in the past. "Doctor." He called.

Heaven Canceller stopped in front of them. "I see. So the person in this room is a friend of yours, Kamijou?"

"My girlfriend, actually." Touma said, trying his best to smile.

"Well then." Heaven Canceller said. "I guess you should know that we'll be doing surgery in a few minutes."

A lump formed in Touma's throat. "Is he going to be okay, doctor?" He asked. He felt a chill run up his spine. At first, the doctor said nothing.

"I'll be right back." Heaven Canceller said, walking into the room.

A few minutes later, he walked out with a few other doctors. Kuroko was on a gurney and they were wheeling her out of the room. Touma woke Mikoto up and they both stood as they passed. A few tears fell down Mikoto's face, but she just wiped them away with her arm.

Touma grabbed Heaven Canceller aside. "Doctor. Please tell me. I heard this is very serious, right?"

"Yes." He said, looking to the girl on the gurney being wheeled towards the operating room. "She will require very serious surgery."

Touma looked down. "What's the chance that she'll live?" He asked quietly so Mikoto wouldn't hear. She was bad enough. She didn't need to receive more bad news.

The doctor thought for a second. "There's about a 30% success rate." He said calmly.

Touma felt his heart drop. _No… this can't be happening._

The doctor put his arm on Touma's shoulder, making him look up. "Don't worry, Kamijou. They don't call me Heaven Canceller for nothing." With that, he walked off towards the operating room. The doors closed and the sign above lit up to show that the surgery had started.

Touma sat down on the bench again with Mikoto holding his arm. He heard his cellphone ring in his pocket. He took it out and answered. "Hello?"

"Kami-yan, what, you ditching school today?" He heard Tsuchimikado said from the other side. "I'm in class and we're all worried about you. Sensei even gave me permission to call you. So, what's up?"

Tsuchimikado was cutting off a little, but Touma managed to make out what he said. "I'm at the hospital. My girlfriend, Shirai Kuroko, has some problem with her an artery. They're doing serious operation on her right now." He told him the name and location of the hospital. "I'm going to stay here and wait for her."

He heard Tsuchimikado say something on the other side, but couldn't make it out. The line went dead. Touma looked at his phone. He had no signal. "Great…" He mumbled.

Tsuchimikado turned to Komoe-sensei. The whole class was looking at him. "This is bad!" He yelled.

The whole class jumped. "What's wrong with Kamijou-chan?" Komoe asked worriedly.

"I couldn't make out everything he said because of the signal. What I did hear was: 'I'm at the hospital. Problem with artery. Serious surgery.'" He said urgently.

The whole class froze, staring at him with shocked faces. "Kamijou-chan's… what?" Komoe asked worriedly.

"Sensei!" Tsuchimikado said quickly. "How about we go on a field trip today? We should go see Kami-yan!" The whole class voiced their agreement with him.

"I agree!" Komoe said. "Let's go!"

Tsuchimikado remembered the name of the hospital and location. "It'll take about an hour to get there." He said. "We should hurry."

The class filed out of the room, following Komoe.

* * *

Touma sat there. To anybody passing by, they could tell he was sleep-deprived. He looked stressed. It had been 30 minutes since the surgery started. _How long is the surgery going to take? I can't take this waiting._

Mikoto sat next to him. She had her arms wrapped around his arm. She hadn't spoken since the surgery started. He was worried about her to. What would she do if the surgery failed? What would he do if the surgery failed?

Touma sat there, thinking. He started to think of all the time he spent with Kuroko over the past several months. He remembered how he first noticed his feelings for her when he bumped into her while chasing Sphynx. He remembered when she confessed to him and he accepted her feelings. He remembered her reaction when she found out about his Imagine Breaker. He remembered when the three girls had walked in when they were starting to do something. He remembered his first time with her. He remembered when she cooked him a meal at his house. He remembered when they went on the hot springs trip together. He remembered how he introduced her to his parents and they approved of her.

Touma put his head in his hands. Mikoto tapped him on the arm. He looked up at her. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "What…?" He started.

"Don't worry." She said softly. "She'll be fine. Kuroko will come out of there fine and the three of us will go somewhere." She spoke into his ear.

Touma felt a few tears falling down his face. He wrapped his arms around Mikoto and cried into her shoulder. "Mikoto… I hope you're right…" He said softly.

Mikoto looked at him in surprise from hearing him call her by her first name. She didn't mind, though.

They sat together like that for another 35 minutes of so. The light on the operating room went off. The doors opened and Kuroko was wheeled out on a gurney back to her room. The door closed.

Heaven Canceller walked out of the operating room. Touma stood up. "Well? Is she going to be okay, doctor?"

Heaven Canceller just looked at him. "We don't know yet. It looked like the operation went well, but we don't know if anything else can go wrong. She should wake up in a few minutes. We'll get you when she does." He said. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

That only made Touma feel a little better. He was still worried. Mikoto didn't look that relieved, either. They both just sat there in silence before hearing a bunch of running footsteps.

A bunch of people turned the corner. Touma recognized them as his classmates. Tsuchimikado was at the front of them. "Kami-yan!" He yelled as they ran up to him. They bombarded him with questions about if he was okay or not.

"Wait!" Touma yelled, silencing all of them. He looked around at their worried faces. He looked to Tsuchimikado. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

Tsuchimikado looked at him like he was crazy. "On the phone you said you had an artery problem and were going to have major surgery." The whole class nodded in agreement.

"Hah?" Touma asked, confused.

"Well," Tsuchimikado said. "You didn't say that exactly. The signal was weak. But from what I did hear, it sounded like that!" He said worriedly.

"Are you alright, Kamijou-chan?" Komoe asked, looking at him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine." Touma said. The whole class looked at him confused. "I didn't have any surgery. Nothing's wrong with me." He said, looking at all of them.

"Then… what…?" Tsuchimikado asked, confused.

"I was trying to tell you that my girlfriend, Shirai Kuroko, had a problem with her artery and had to have major surgery." He said.

The whole class stared at him for a second. "Girlfriend!?" They all yelled together.

"Yeah." Touma said. When they all just stared at him he said, "What?"

Tsuchimikado grabbed him by the collar. "Why didn't you tell me that you…" He started, trying to pull him up. A tug on Touma's arm stopped him.

The whole class looked to the girl who had her arms wrapped around Touma's arm. "Let him go." She said quietly. "He's going through enough. You're his friends. You should be helping him, not making it harder for him."

Tsuchimikado released Touma. He fell back on the bench. Everything was quiet until the door opened. Heaven Canceller came out and was about to say something before he saw all the people. "Who are you guys?" He asked, surprised at the amount of people.

"They're my classmates, but that doesn't matter right now." Touma said, standing up with Mikoto. "Well?"

Heaven Canceller looked at him for a moment and smiled. "The surgery was a great success. You can come visit her now." Touma smiled. The rest of the doctors walked out of the room. Mikoto released Touma's arm as he ran in, with her right behind him. The rest of the class piled by the door to get a good look.

Kuroko sat up in bed, leaning against the back of the bed, which had been raised up. She stared out the window. "Kuroko…" Touma said quietly.

Kuroko turned around and smiled at him. "Touma…" She said.

The whole class was watching from the doorway.

Touma ran up to her and hugged her gently. "Kuroko!" Touma yelled as tears fell down his face and onto the bed.

Kuroko smiled and hugged him back. The class smiled at the sight. "Don't worry, I'm fine now." She said gently.

Touma let go of her and just stared at her. "Kuroko, I love you." He said gently.

"I love you to, Touma." She said gently.

Touma wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle kiss. They stayed like that for a moment. After they separated, they just stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"Don't worry." Touma said.

Kuroko just stared at him.

"I won't let something like this happen to you again." He said firmly. "I'll protect you with my life." He said seriously.

Kuroko smiled at him. "Thank you, Touma." She said.

"Kuroko." He said happily as they hugged again.

* * *

7 years later

Touma sat down on the bench in the park. Kuroko sat down next to him. They both stared out at the setting sun over the ocean. The park was beautiful at this time of day. Touma was glad that they had left Academy City.

Kuroko twirled her wedding ring around, smiling at it. Touma smiled and glanced to his own ring. They both turned and looked at each other.

Without saying anything, Kuroko leaned forward and kissed him. Touma held her there for a moment. They separated and Kuroko leaned her head on his shoulder as they started at the setting sun. She rubbed her stomach where their child was. She smiled, as did Touma. They both sat still, enjoying each other's presence.

"Say, Touma." Kuroko said.

"Yeah, Kuroko?" Touma asked.

"Can we together forever?"

"Of course, I'll always be by your side."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"No matter what happens?"

"No matter what happens."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"I love you, Touma."

"I love you to, Kuroko."


End file.
